Dragon of Ice
by SKIESareMYlimit
Summary: this is a OCxCHASE and yea this is only the first chapter...it an idea i had for awhile and i want to hear from you ppl if you think i should continue with it..Just READ PLEASE! rated M for stuff.
1. Chapter 1

so yea...my story..the name is elvish of my oc Faelwen i think it means free or somthing anyways i hop u like ittttt its ok ifu dont i think its horrible

i dont own ne xs conetnt blablabla... OCxChase

The rain poured down over the rocky landscape of northern china. A castle burned, innocent people screamed as a shadowed figure slipped into the forest. The figure was a young woman, carrying her newborn baby son…The woman dashed at inhumane speed, her silky xiaolin robes tearing on a branch or two as she carried herself away from the horrible felt a presence behind her…the one causing the whole nightmare. The woman stumbled, falling into the river's shallow waters, but she remained standing. She looked down at her baby boy whom was still fast asleep in her arms. A dark presence came upon them; two bright yellow eyes stared out at her.

"Faelwen, must we really go threw this again?" the yellow eyes belonged to the voice which was none other than Chase young.

The woman, Faelwen, glared and held her baby closer. "Back. Off."

He snickered. Chase walked in closer but Faelwen took off once again. She ran and ran, lungs aching. Her hood flew off letting her blonde hair whip around like wild yellow fire. She headed to the safest place she knew…The xiaolin rushed up to the steps and knocked frantically on the door. She hadn't been there in years…they prolly wouldn't accept her again or her son but she had to try. She just had to. No one answered…

A very ferocious looking dragon chase leapt out of the underbrush.. Drool dripped from his knarled teeth, his tail twitched in irritation. "FAELWEN DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING HIM THERE!" he roared out

"Fuck off!" She yelled, pulling her katana out. There was no way she was gonna let him get near her baby,

Chase began to laugh" Please…you wouldn't even dare challenge me…I know you cant…you still have feelings for me." He smiled a demonic reptilian smile.

Faelwen swallowed her emotions down. It was true..she loved him. But she didn't want the chase before her….she wanted the one shed known the xiaolin chase. She jumped at him, landing a hit across his chest. Blood splattered on her white robes. Chase roared and swiped at her, raking his claws into her side. Faelwen screamed in pain, she fell to her knees and held her missing ribs. Blood was flowing like a river from the blow.

Chase walked on all fours over to the now crying baby boy.

Faelwen took a deep gurgly breath."Wait!..."

Chase stopped, turning back to the bleeding blonde

"Take me instead, please…leave him alone…"she cried.

Chase pondered this for a moment before smirking. "Very well. Faewlen.."He turned back into a human…walking over to the woman. He touched her forehead and she changed into a large clouded leopard…"You can change whenever you feel like it…but I cn always change you back. You answer to my _every_ whim without question…is that clear?"

Faelwen nodded and limped over to her baby boy nuzzling him gently before chase picked her up, carrying her away.

A Young monk opened the large wooden doors. He was accompanied by a small green dragon. "Hey Fung whats all-HOLY RAP ISTHAT A BABY?WHERE"D THAT COME FROM!"

The young monk picked the child up."It seems we have a new addition…" several small dots glowed on the babys forehead. "The xiaolin dragon of water has revealed himself."

"huh…riiight. Whatever you say Master Fung."The dragin crawled up the arm of the monk."So…what are we going to call him? Is there a label somewhere?"

"Dojo…take him to the elders…" He handed the dragon the baby. "For now..his name shall be Omi."


	2. Chapter 2

Chase took Faelwen back to his little palace inside the mountains. He placed the elvish woman in a spare room, on a huge bed. He shook his head.

"It shouldn't have to be this way…:

Fae only growled at him as a response. In her mind se was cursing him over and over again. She was only half conscience as Chase began to wrap her wounds. He kept asking her inaudible questions. And every time he touched her fur, she jerked away,

"It would be much easier if you would just cooperate."

Chase snapped his fingers and Faelwen began a painful transformation into an elf once again…..only her characteristic elvish ears were replaced by snow leopard ones and her spine remained elongated into a furry tail. Instead of her purple tattoos on her face were faint spots where they had been in her cat form. She let out a loud sigh of pain.

Chase shook his head, continuing to wrap her ribs and arm.

"I hate you…" Fae whispered out in a wince

Chase stood up, letting two female tigers come in as he began to walk out"Yea I know..." He smirked "You'll come around to me again…I know you will"

Faelwen jumped at him only to smack into the door he slammed shut and locked. She yelled and pounded on the door, every move hurting her more. One of the female tigers nudged her as she slid to the floor. The tigress helped the blond up and back to the bed.

"Why can't you change? Can you speak?"

Both tigresses's simply whimpered

"Guess that's a no" She lay down and drifted off…silently praying that her baby was alright…"Please be alright….watch over him…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four young monks were training under the heat of the afternoon sun, when dojo came running out into the court yard, scroll in hand. "Hey! Guys we have a new wu…"

A Latino child was the first to speak as they all gathered around the tiny green dragon. "What's this one called?"

"Soul of Mephistopheles…" He opened the scroll and the picture on the middle moved as he continued to explain. "It grants the user/wearer control over all the elements along with a slew of unknown abilities"

"Unknown?" The Japanese girl asked

"It depends in the user's chi and natural element as well…so it's unpredictable" Dojo said growing to his normal size

"Sounds dangerous" The Texan boy added.

"That's my kind of wu" The Latino added

"It sounds most interesting….." The smallest one said "Let's go!"

"I must warn you…"Dojo said as he took off in flight "We might have to go to the city of the elves."

All four monks had a very confused expression on their faces

The Latino was the first to speak

"Like Christmas elves?" he laughed out

Dojo glared at him" Raimundo, If any of them heard you say that you'd be killed in an instant…no, they are not Christmas elves…These are tall, very noble and majestic people…In fact, they have helped the xiaolin for centuries and the firs female dragon was from the elf city."

The Japanese girl perked up at the mention of a female warrior like herself.

"Oh? Is this person still alive?"

Dojo looked down at the mountains below them "Unfortunately, Kimiko, no one knows…she left the xiaolin temple one day and about twelve or thirteen years ago disappeared off the face of the earth"

They all sort of looked at each other, remaining silent as they flew deeper in to a mountain range somewhere above Siberia Russia

Snow fluttered in the air around them

Faelwen was gazing out the window of her room, in her elvish form; her tail was wrapped around the chair at the base of the windowsill.

She softly sang:

Personent hodie,

Voces puerulae,

Laudates jucunde,

Qui nobis est natus,

Personent hodie,

Voces puerulae,

Laudates jucunde,

Qui nobis est natus,

Summo Deo datus

The beautiful melody was interrupted by two figures opening the door.

A women resembling Faelwen only having red hair, and chase.

"Faelwen,"

The elvish woman didn't look at him or the other woman, "You haven't come in this room in over twelve years…what do you want now?"

"Wuya tells me the wu you were in charge of protecting centuries ago has just revealed itself…" Chase spoke, crossing he room. He grabbed her arm gently only for her to yank it away from him. Wuya snickered"Feisty one isn't she?"

He glared at her and yanked her off the sill onto her feet. "You are going to find it for us"

"You never liked or took interest in wu…."

"Well, this is an exception my dear…" He dragged her along the hall way pretty angry at her actions. Wuya followed behind with a smirk on her face.

Dojo landed in a small clearing surrounded by thick snow covered woods. It was silent, and the snow fell in big clumps. All the monks hopped off the dragon and stretched a bit. Dojo returned to his normal size, climbing onto the cowboys shoulder.

"Where we going partner?"

"Well, my senses are telling me east…which is toward the elvish territory. We have o be careful."

All four monks silently began to head east. The woods seemed alive to them yet nothing moved. Kimiko looked back. "Hey omi, you ok?"

The small Asian, omi glanced around a bit "Yes I am o.k. just…feel like I have been here before."

"Well c'mon we gottta keep moving or-"

Several white cloaked figures appeared out of no where, holding bows equipped with arrows at them all. They were tall, and under their white cloaks where wearing old medieval looking archery clothing

"ya ier?" One asked in a masculine voice.

Dojo jumped off the arm of the Texan and scrambled about his words

" Ier Dojo"

All of them removed their hoods. All were elves. Raimundo sort of swallowed and whispered "definitely not Christmas elves…"

Kimiko punched him in the arm.

The male with white hair spoke again…but in English this time

"Dojo, my friend, it been too long"

"Haldir? My have you grown up" Dojo jumped onto the elf's shoulder and hugged him. The one called Haldir just chuckled.

"You must be here for the Shen Gong Wu then…"

"You bet" Kimiko answered

"Where is it?" Omi asked

Haldir looked at him with wonder in his blue eyes. "And you are?"

"Omi"

"huh…well Omi since you asked, Ill show you" He looked at all them.

"You all must be cold, Come, We will take you to the city."

The four monks began to follow the man, the others walking behind them conversing in elvish languages.

Haldir led them into a dense part of the wood. Soon the woods gave way to the base of a mountain. At the base was a cave, or what appeared to be a cave. He led them into it, and on the other side was a huge cavern, filled with housing and a church like building and a stockade. The monk's eyes were all popping out of their skulls.

"This is where you live?" Omi asked

"Yeah, but only the elves still loyal to the queen." He led them to a large mansion in the center of the city, inside was a large room with a small stool like pillar holding the shen gong wu. It had a faint glow around it.

"It started glowing like that a few days ago"

"Well, it's the wu we're looking for alright." Dojo slithered up to it.

"If you'll excuse me, I have an audience with the queen; I will be back shortly…" Haldir exited out to the right.

The monks gathered around dojo and looked at the gold medallion.

"Will they let us take it?" Clay asked

"They better" Raimundo stated looking around the room. "Do the heylin know about this place?"

"Probably…" kiniko said

"Then where are they?"

And as if on cue, the redheaded goofball known as jack spicer burst threw the door with a slew of robots at his command. "Back away from the wu losers, its mine. "

Several elven soldiers shot at him making him flinch and have the robots attack the elves. But they continued to aid the xiaolin in fighting off all the robots at hand.

Faelwen loped threw the thick snow, following the scent of her old friend dojo. They'd gone to the city afterall…she thought. She sensed chase and wuya somewhere close behind her. Her fur rippled in the cold wind and small clouds of breath formed at her mouth. It felt good to be out of that room…in the pale sunlight….in the snowy arctic like conditions she oh so loved…the woods the wildlife…everything seemed to be perfect. Except one thing….Chase.

His very presence ruined it…

As they neared the city, the sounds of a battle could already be heard.

"Jack has made it here…." She said

"How annoying..." Wuya stated.

Faelwen caught the scent of something, someone familiar…no it couldn't be….

She made her muscles move faster as she plowed into the cave of her once called home. She headed for the building in the center of the city and sure enough, there they were.

Her old friends dojo and Haldir. And, her son. Her baby was alright after all. She smiled inside. But it was short lived. She swallowed down all emotion and lept into the commotion.

The xioalin monks all retaliated when she did. I mean, wouldn't you if there was a giant cat snarling at you?

Omi had the wu in his hands. Fae growled at him, hurt in her icy blue eyes.

He glared at her, but the glare turned into curiosity. As a battle raged around the two, Chase and Wuya now being involved in the fight, Omi and Faelwen seemed to stare each other down.

To Omi, something seemed oddly familiar about those blue eyes,

He reached out to touch her fur, dropping the wu in the process.

Faelwen snapped at him, grabbing the wu and bolting.

Chase chuckled "Once again, you have proven your incompetence"

He left shortly after, following fae.

Rai and the others glared at omi "What where you doing cheese head?"

"You just cost us an important and dangerous wu!" Kimiko gritted her teeth,

Omi just stared

Lemme know what you think…ideas are welcome! Lolz and sorry for the slow update


	3. Chapter 3

.com/watch?v=bSFAO8OpLlE

I heard this song and thought of Faelwen….Our choir sang this once lol…and yes, part of it was in the previous chapter..oh and this is two different songs but yeah

Onto the story!

Its going to focus round chase and fae more I hope lol

The trio made it back to Chase's palace; Wuya was tossing the pendant in the air with a triumphant smirk on her face. "Well, that was easier than I expected it to be…."

"It certainly was…the elven population must have gone down sine I had been there last…"Chase began walking up the stair case of the citadel. He looked at Fae "Come along Faelwen"

She rolled her eyes and followed behind him, tail twitching in irritation. Wuya chuckled to her self and disappeared into the hall to her left.

Fae stopped and crossed her arms after Chase sat down in his throne like chair. He folded his hands in front of his mouth and looked at Fae. "I was surprised by your cooperation.."

"I had no choice now did I?" she retorted in a sad tone. Several locks of her yellow golden hair fell in her eyes. Chase sighed and stood up.

"Faelwen," he took hold of her shoulders and his action made her look into his eyes. She saw something she hadn't seen in a very long time. A sign of life, of emotion. He was always so cold, but at this moment, it was like looking into the past. But it was short lived. He turned cold again. "Omi has grown.." He let go and walked passed her. "Its time I tested his abilities…"

"You even touch him, and you'll regret being born Chase" Fae growled out in rage. Her eyes were a mirror of his, cold like ice. "Why cant you leave him be? Leave him alone!" The air around her chilled and Chases breath could be seen forming small clouds at his lips.

He smirked. "You want me to leave our son alone?"

"Don't call him your son. You are not worthy enough to call him yours…" She warned.

The air got even colder as her anger rose.

"Well, Faelwen I can't just leave him alone, He's my heir afterall." Chase said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Unless, you were to give me another one…"

Fae was repulsed by his statement "How could you even say such a thing? There hasn't been anything between us since you decided to betray the Xiaolin….Why do you act like-"

"Because my dear, I know you still love me. You can deny it all you want but, I see into your soul…"

"As I into yours Chase…"

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow

"I see that down inside, you are still good…the old you is in there just locked up and stored in the darkness…you soul is a barren waste land. But as all things, there is a chance for it to be alive again. Like a forest re-growing after a devastating fire…."

He was silent and pondered her words without emotion.

She looked at him with the glint of hope that her words would bring back just a glimpse of what he was. But it was in vain. He sighed dismissing her comment with a mocking laugh. "You amuse me, that you do…."He smiled dangerously at her, stepping closer. "Amuse me further…"

He bent down and kissed her on the lips with commanding authority. She jerked away with a glare.

Fae tried to hide the blush and her fluttering heart. Damn he had been right

She tried to hide all the signs that she'd just enjoyed that kiss. But she was failing badly.

Chase laughed. "See? You still have feelings for me." His ace softened. "You always will…you remember that promise?"

"Yes…" Fae reluctantly stated.

He shook his head, locking back up all the memories that had just escaped. "Go and rest…"

"As you wish, my lord "Fae said dripping in sarcasm. She snorted and turned, flipping her blond hair so some of it whacked chase in the face. She left the large room, making her way towards hers. The halls were darkly lighted and some of the statues gave Faelwen chills. She turned the corner and opened the door, the two tigresses sleeping on her bed. She smiled, changing into a sleek, thin white night gown she had found in the drawer.

"I hope you two had more of a joyful day than I did…" She rubbed the one large cat's head and she purred. Faelwen felt hot tears begin to fall from her face. She missed her son…he was twelve…and already becoming an amazing xiaolin warrior. Her heart felt glad and sad all at the same time. "Ill just have to stand in Chase's way….Be a distraction if possible…"She laid her head down on the soft pillow, drifting off into sleep.

~dream-y-ness~

She stood before Chase wide eyed. The town was in flames, and she was out of chi. Fae held herself up on the wall. "Why? Why did you change?"

"To become the strongest…why else?" He sneered.

"You promised me Chase!" she yelled, voice cracking. "You said you would never succumb to such ways! You have betrayed me!"

"No, Fae, No…"He said in a hushed tone, stepping closer to her. He put his hand on the wall behind her and was only inches from her face now. "I love you, and I always will…I'm still he same, Honest…"He whispered before kissing her. She kissed back with trust. He pulled back and smiled. "Come with me?"

"I-I can't…but, I will see you again… we cannot be apart chase…"

"I know…or we die"

And in an instant, the place faded into black. Two yellow reptilian eyes came into view before meshing teeth and Chase's sickening laugh. He lunged at her, consuming her whole as she screamed in terror.

~End dream-y-ness~

Fae sat up in a jolt. Her body was shaking in fear and beads of sweat ere on her skin. Tear streaks on her cheeks. She looked out the window, the sun hadn't even come up. "Why did I listen to him? I'm so stupid…" She pulled her knees to her chin, burying her head and quietly sobbing… "So stupid….but they will never let me back there…never again…"

Yup so yea

Sorry for slow updates…will try to get the next one out eve quicker lol

Lemme know what you thought of it!


	4. Chapter 4

YAY NUMBAH 4!

At some point, early that morning, Faelwen had fallen asleep again. The blond woman woke to the smell of some unknown delicious food. She sat up and stretched a little (like a cat more or less). There on the bench at the foot of her bed was a small tray with an array of different foods. A small smile came across her face as she picked up a small plate with mo-chi on it and began eating its strawberry goodness. Out of all the places she had visited in her life, japan had been her favorite…but so much of it had changed in the course of time.

One of the tigresses came to the bedside, and looked at Fae as if to ask to jump up on to the bed. She giggled "You don't have to ask," Fae patted the bedspread beside her, as the tigress jumped up and lay down beside her, purring. Faelwen patted her head with a gentle smile. But it faded quickly. Too many things were on her mind. "I need to see him, Omi…I miss my baby boy so much."

The tigress groaned in a sad tone, as if sympathizing with the blond. She nudged Fae's hand, and put her massive paw in her lap. Her yellow eyes met with Fae's icy blue ones. Deep inside the tigress, Fae saw what she had once been, a warrior from Edo, in the 1600's. Fae s heart sank. "You were a very brave young woman…" She said.

The tigress smiled a cat smile, purring as she nudged Fae's hand again. The blond held out mo-chi to her and the tigress ate it in the blink of an eye. "Your name…was Hana?"

The tigress looked at her and nodded. The second one was now awake, and sitting at the foot of Fae's bed. She snorted, as if asking the bond if she was done with the food.

"Yes, I'm done with it. But I will take care of it." Faelwen stood up and grabbed the small tray before walking out of the room. Hana followed her out, but ended up leading her to the kitchen area. Hana stood by the door way as Fae cleaned off the trays and threw away the extra food, giving the mo-chi to Hana.

"What was the other tigress's name? Do you know?" She asked, drying off her hands on a towel.

Hana nodded, and walked out the door, motioning her to follow with her tail. But as she went to follow, Wuya pretty much ran right into her. The ginger took a step back in shock, before smiling. Fae looked down. "I'm sorry Wuya, I should've looked here I was going"

She looked confused. "Oh child, there is no need to be sorry. It was my fault." She smiled. "What were you doing in here?" She hinted at the dishes.

"Oh, I was just cleaning…"Those words stung as they exited her mouth. She hated cleaning, because it made her look weak. Her eye brow twitched.

Wuya laughed. "I see you don't like cleaning?"

"No, not really. I just didn't want the tigress's to do it. I mean, it's just not right in my opinion." Fae sat down at the small table. Wuya sat across from her.

"Well, to each his own." She flipped some hair out of her face. "I take it you and Chase had a bit of a fight last night?"

"How di-"

"I just know things." She said, crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair. "So, you are the mother of Omi…you know, when I found out myself, I couldn't believe it. But it makes sense. After all, you are the dragon of ice."

"That is a title I left a long time ago." Fae said sadly.

"….I know. But you never chose Heylin of your own free will."

Faelwen didn't like where this was going, so she stood and sighed. "It was nice talking to you." She quickly left the room, and walked down the dark corridors. She didn't really know where she was going. Fae didn't want to go back to her room so she just wandered around a bit. Eventually, Faelwen came to a corridor and at the end of the hall; two large doors were propped open. Chase was sitting in the center of the room meditating in the early morning light. His shirt was off, and thrown to the side. His pants were white like the shirt on the ground. He looked so peaceful like that she thought. Fae quietly stepped closer, curious to see his face, if he looked like the chase she knew…the one she fell in love with.

"You know, staring at someone is rude." Chase spoke, and made her jump little. She hated when he did things like that.

"I'm sorry," she muttered

Chase opened his eyes and glanced back at her. "Did you need something?"

"No I-"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find my room so I was just roaming around." Fae said.

Chase stood up and turned to face her. She felt a blush as she realized she was still in a night gown. He looked at her confused. "Why do you blush? It's not like I haven't seen you before…"

His comment angered Fae. No it was his tone, as if she was some sort of old prize that didn't matter. She glared at him. "Whatever." Fae turned and left the room, leaving him there. She hated his tone of voice, always cold and mean.

Hana rounded the corner, and snorted. "I'm sorry, Wuya stopped me." Fae replied. Hana just rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of the bottom of her gown and gently pulled her along.

Two weeks passed and neither Chase nor Fae spoke to one another. It was a silent battle, and Fae was determined to win, although it was a stupid thing to want to. She felt like she was being childish, but she didn't care.

Wuya burst into her room late that night. "Faelwen, I need your help…" she said urgently.

"What?"

"A new wu has revealed itself. We need to get Chase and leave. I need your nose and fighting skills."

Faelwen sighed, and complied. She wouldn't have a choice any ways. The two found Chase quickly before setting out. Fae was in her cat form, running along the ground next to Chase, who was in a reptilian form. They ran in sync to one another, heading into the desert of Sahara. It was a good thing I'm elvish…she thought…or else I never would have been able to keep up with him…

Chase slowed down to a stop, and changed into his human self, if that's what you want to call it. He looked up at the sky, and then Wuya appeared beside him, clinging to him like a bee to honey. She smiled at him in a seductive manor only to have him glare at her. Fae laughed in her throat.

"Let's go, before the xiaolin arrive."

But, they were the ones who'd arrived late. The monks were already searching the dry sands for any sign of the wu. Chase smirked, "This should be fun…Fae, retrieve the wu."

Faelwen rolled her eyes and darted after the monks, suppressing all emotion…turning herself into a killer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kimiko! Look out!" Raimundo shouted as Fae leapt out of the shadows at the Japanese girl. She snapped her massive jaws at kimiko, only missing her by a few centimeters. Rai had managed to pull her from harm's way. Shit, Fae thought.

"It's the same cat as before…"Clay spoke.

"Which means…" Kimiko added

"Chase should be nearby." Rai said.

Fae laughed at them and snorted out a growl. The fur on her back stood up and her tail twitched in irritation. She looked at each monk, realizing one was missing. Where was Omi? She looked around. The sound of a battle could be heard in the distance. Chase, found the wu, and Omi most likely.

Sounds like Omi needs our help…" Kimiko said.

The monks started for where the battle was, but Fae jumped in front of them snarling.

"Looks like we are going to have to fight to get anywhere…" Rai smirked, getting into a fighting stance. He jumped at her but only kicked sand. Fae was too quick. She chomped down on his arm and threw Rai several feet in the opposite direction. He slid in the sand, getting a mouth full of it. He sat up with the help of his friends. "Man, that's going to sting in the morning"

Kimiko was next to attack Fae. "Arrow Sparrow!"

The fire ball things slammed into the cat. Fae winced but shook the attack off. She jumped at kimiko, knocking her down and leaving claw marks on her forearms. She tried to bite Kimiko's neck, but a wave of water washed over her. She hissed and shook the water from her fur angrily. Fae turned to see Omi, new wu in hand. He pulled out a blue orb, and tried to make another wave of water when Fae took a deep breath and blew out the air in a rush, turning the wave to solid ice.

All the monks were awe-struck. Dojo peered out from under Clay's hat, "There's only one person I know who could do that."

Fae felt light headed, she had used too much chi to keep her cat form and preform the freeze. She stood on her own two legs in a black and green Asian dress. Shit, she thought.

"OH MY GOD!" Dojo leapt onto her shoulders in a hug. "Faelwen! I can't believe it's you! It's been too long!"

"Dojo-"

"Why did you run away? Where did you go?-"

"Dojo!"

He stopped his crying and pathetic weeping of joy and looked at her. But Fae didn't speak.

"Faelwen, Its time we left." Chase seemed to materialize out of nowhere. She could tell he was angry, which was not a good thing. Not one bit.

Dojo looked at her, then to Chase, then back to her. Fae sighed. "I'm sorry Dojo, "She pulled him off her shoulders. "Good bye" Fae transformed back into her cat form. Before she took off after Chase and Wuya, she gave the monks a sad look, mainly aimed at Omi and Dojo. Fae snorted then took off running after her captors.

"Dojo," Kimiko patted his head.

"This doesn't add up at all," the green dragon said

"Let's get going. At least we got the wu."

Faelwen stood there and glared at Chase as he spoke. "Why would you even think about revealing yourself to them? Hmm? God Faelwen, sometimes I wonder how you even made it into the Xiaolin order in the first place. You're incompetence is-"

"Incompetence?" The air once again got cold around her. Fae glared at him, and got right up in his face. "I'll have you know I passed the test with flying colors. My ending results were even higher than yours, Chase Young. And for the record, I didn't intend to reveal myself to them! I ran out of chi during the fight!" She mocking laughed out, "Oh wait, you'd rather me die than simply let the Xiaolin know where I have been for the past twelve years."

"I suggest you shut your mouth, if you value your life." Chase pushed her back, a dangerous fire in his eyes.

"ha! You don't have what it takes to kill me…." She mocked. Big mistake. Chase wrapped his hand around her throat, making her gasp. His grasp tightened and he smirked at her pain.

Wuya walked into the citadel room, and dropped her glass of wine. But she soon smirked, "Am I interrupting something?"

Chase glared at her, letting Fae go. The blond dropped to the floor gasping. "Get out witch."

"Why Chase I didn't know you were into that kind of thing…" She looked down at Fae "Poor girl, no wonder she ran from you"

"Shut, up"

The malice in his voice shut the ginger up in a second. But she didn't show her fear at all. She simply made a noise of amusement and began to walk out. "Whatever you say Chase"

He glared at the door she had walked out of. It was amazing the thing didn't burst into flames.

Faelwen stood up, once she got her breath back. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Faelwen-"

"Shut the fuck up! You're nothing but a monster!" she pushed so hard he almost fell down the stairs. Fae darted through the corridors, and ran into a random room to escape Chase who was pursuing her. She locked the door behind her. It wasn't her room, but the room from before where Chase meditated. Fae wiped away her tears and walked over to the doors leading to the balcony. She opened them, a wave of warm summery air washed over her, making her blond hair flutter a bit. She breathed in, trying to calm herself. But it wasn't working. Tears still fell from her icy blue eyes, and she was beginning to think they always would. Fae missed her home; thoughts of her fellow eves filled her mind. She missed the first snow, the changing of the leaves in the forest, the wildlife…Faelwen sat down on a pillow on the balcony. It should be about winter time there now, she thought resting her head against the stone, I wonder how Haldir and the others are doing…then her mind drifted to Omi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Xiaolin Temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's true! She's alive!" Dojo exclaimed to Master Fung. He was seated on the old man's shoulders, grabbing ahold of his shirt as he spoke. "Last night during the search, she was in disguise! As a leopard!"

"No doubt the work of Chase." Fung said. The four young monks looked at their master, questions filling their heads.

"Master? Why is Faelwen with the Heylin?" Omi asked. "Is she not a Xiaolin warrior?" omi asked. Out of all the monks, he was the one to ask the most questions.

"I do not know…"The old man said. "But, right now, you need to do your chores young monks. I am going to consult your findings with the elders." He left the room

All four did their chores hastily, for all had questions or interests in the new found Xiaolin dragon of ice. Once done, all four of them headed into the archives. Each began pulling scroll after scroll, looking for answers.

"Ha! She was the first female xiaolin dragon!" Kimiko said with glee. "I like her now."

"…It says here she was trained by Dashi…"Rai said as he continued to read.

"Yeah she was," Dojo hopped onto his shoulder and read the scroll. "She was close friends to Chase and Guan back in the day."

"I see," Rai rolled the scroll back up and pulled out another one from the shelves.

Omi quietly read a tattered looking one. "She vanished…or was she taken as a prisonar?"

All the monks looked at Omi. "What are you talking about cheese head?" Rai scooted over to him and read the scroll. "Vanished twelve or so years ago."

"This article said she was married…but the last part of it was ripped off or something." Clay muttered. Dojo slithered over to him. "hmm I don't recall her being married, are you sure you have the right scroll?"

"Yup, it's got her name on it." He showed the green dragon. Dojo looked confused. "Huh, maybe it was after she left."

"She left?"

"Yeah, it was really weird. She left the temple and went back to the city of her people. From there, is where she vanished. She was the protector of the Soul of Mephistopheles."

Everyone went quiet.

Chase opened the door to his meditating room, where Fae had shut herself in the night before. The blond was asleep on the floor, curled up in a tiny ball. He picked her up, and carried her to his room, the closest room with a bed, which was a better more comfortable place to sleep than a hard wood floor.

Fae woke up late that day, and seeing she was in another room really freaked her out. The blond jumped up,

Chase walked in "Don't panic," he said in monotone. "I brought you hear because you were in my way."

She glared at him "Like hell you did." Fae got out of his bed and began to walk out. But, Chase grabbed her arm. "What?"

There it was again. The look that he gave her, the one in which he was the old Chase. The good Chase. Bu it soon disappeared and he let go of her arm, turning back to his room.

Fae just sighed, leaving the place. She wandered into the Citadel room, and sat down by on of the many pools of water. Hana soon joined her. "I'm fine," She told the tigress. Hana just snorted, resting her head on Fae's lap. She stuck her foot in the warm water, making the stagnant pool ripple. It was peaceful, which was scary. Who ever thought a place like this could be peaceful? She thought.

Wuya materialized. "Did you sleep well last night?" She snickered "That was one mean fight."

Fae just rolled her eyes. Wuya chuckled. "Oh you know I'm just kidding."

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Truth be told, Chase left. You are the only other person I have to bother at the moment." She grazed the water's surface with her fingers.

"Where did he go?" Fae asked out of curiosity.

"Wuya shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Sounds like Chase" Fae rested her head on her knees.

Silence fell between the two of them for a long time. But Wuya broke it with a question. "How did you to meet?"

Fae was taken off guard. "What?"

"How did the two of you meet each other?" Wuya asked with a smile "I'm really curious; since you're the only one he hasn't killed for back talking him…you're the only one he really cares about."

"Yea right" She sarcastically stated. "When Dashi came to get me, after I had taken a test…"

xD flashy back in the next chapter!~woot~


	6. Chapter 6

Wuya looked intrigued by her. More a less surprised she would talk about her past. The ginger looked at Fae, she was smiling at the memories that danced in her eyes.

Fae was looking deep into the water, barely blinking. It was obvious she was deep in thought. "They came to the City, looking for me..."

FLASHBACK

The warm summer breeze made the tall grass of the meadow sway like ocean waves. Fae sat beneath a tree on the edge of the tree line, a gypsy vanner mare grazing beside her. On the mares back, a bow and tons of arrows in a holder were hanging from the saddle. She was sketching the field in front of her, the grass, the blowing leaves, the deer and the soft morning sun. It was hard to believe this place was called the tundra. The mare grunted and nudged Fae. She giggled. "Alright, Alright" the blond she elf handed her mount an apple. The mare gobbled it down quickly, nickering a thank you. Hooves were suddenly were heard, and a white horse appeared, the rider in a similar white outfit as Fae.

"Haldir?" She looked up at him.

"Your father wants to see you." He said smiling.

"Does he now, or did you just say that so you could come bug me some more?" She teased, getting up and on her horse, putting the paper away. She slung her bow and arrows across her back.

"You speak non-sense my friend" He laughed, "He really does request to see you, Faelwen."

"Alright, lets go" She kicked her horse into a walk, haldir doing the same. They rode in silence alongside one another all the way back to the city. It was a grand city, split in two by a wall. The commoners in one section, aristocrats in the center, and farmers outside the city walls. The two rode all the way to the center, Haldir stopped at the entrance of the castle gates.

"Go on ahead, I'll put her back in her stall…"

Fae hopped off her mount, brushing her dress down a bit. She sighed and walked into the castle hurriedly, and into the throne room. It was all white marble, large columns supporting the grand arched ceiling that had white dragons carved in were several men dressed in clothing people to the countries south of the city wore. They were quietly talking to her father. He was dressed in white robes, long white hair pulled back in a half pony tail. He didn't look a day older than thirty, yet he was over three centuries old, even older. As Fae walked in, she met her father's gaze, walking up to him and bowing in respect. "You requested to see me?"

He stepped down to her, a smile on his face. "Faelwen, do you remember when I sen t you to Siberia to a temple? "

"Yes, father"

"You remember the test?"

"Yes father"

"Good…"He turned to the men standing beside her. One was yellowish in skin tone and bald, the other had braided black hair and tanned skin and the third had long black hair and fair skin. "These people are form a temple in China, one similar to the one in Siberia…"

The oldest one by looks stepped forward, he was the bald one. "I am Dashi, head monk of the Xiaolin order…I have great news for you Faelwen."

"Oh?" She said, 'Dashi? The one who sealed wuya? No way…' she thought.

He smiled at her. "You are the Dragon of Ice,"

"Excuse me?" Fae asked a little confused. "I thought dragons didn't exist anymore."

"Oh they do, small ones still embody their ancestors form" And as if on cue, a small green lizard like dragon slid out from dashi's shirt. "This is Dojo"

"Arent you the cutest thing?" Fae petted his head.

"A dragon is not cute." He said. "Dashi…are you sure you got the right one?"

He ignored Dojo's question and continued "But as you know, the twelve great elemental dragons were destroyed, but only their physical form. Their spirit is reborn into us, humans and elves alike. " He smiled again. "Your people are the ancestors of two of the great dragons."

"I see…" Fae was still confused; it was a lot to take in all at once.

Dashi chuckled a little. "Don't look so worried. It's a great honor to be a Xiaolin dragon." He motioned to the two young men behind him as he spoke "These two are the other Dragons you will be training with. Guan, and Chase."

He looked at both, but came to rest on Chase, their gazes met and he smiled. She looked away instantly. She saw his soul, and something quite frightening…

"Faelwen, you are to go back to China with them, is that clear?" he father stated.

She was hesitant to answer, "Yes Father." Part of her was overwhelmed with excitement, while the other part wanted to break down and beg to stay here.

He smiled. "Good…" He sighed. "Now go and pack your things, you will leave at sundown. "

END FLASHY

Wuya smiled. "Sounds like you and your dad didn't get along too well."

"Oh," Fae said, petting Hana. "I guess you could say that. After my mom died, he was…colder. Like a part of him died with her." She said. "It wasn't shortly after mom died, that he did too."

"….Interesting."

"Hmm?" Fae looked at wuya confused.

"Oh nothing…" The ginger stated.

After a moment of silence, Wuya got up and left Fae there alone. Time passed quickly and before she knew it, it was dark outside once again. Faelwen was sitting on her small balcony when she saw a figure at the entrance to Chase's lair. His red hair stuck out like a sore thumb in comparison to his black clothing and disgustingly pale skin. The elvish woman watched as he tried to get in, his stupidity amazing her.

"What does the worm want now?" Came Chase's voice. Fae jumped and squealed when she heard it, turning to face him. He just shook his head, and then looked down at the boy.

"I hate it when you do that…"She muttered.

"Well then, I should do it more often. " He muttered with a smirk.

Fae just rolled her eyes. "Who is he?"

"A pathetic life form named jack spicer…" He responded. "He declares himself an evil genius"

Fae laughed a little. "Riiight…"

"I know.." Chase began to walk toward the door. Fae noticed he was moving stiffly like he was in pain. He even had a limp in his walk. It sort of worried her.

"Chase?"

He turned and looked at her. She continued. "Are you alright?"

"Fine.." He began to walk again, but he fell onto the wall for support. He held his arm in pain.

Fae rushed to his side, "Liar..come on, "She helped him stand, and carried him back to his room. "Forget about that idiot, you are hurt. "

Blaaaaaaaaaaa so much wooooorrrrkkkkk I HATE exams 


	7. Chapter 7

Chase put the majority of his weight on Fae's shoulders, but it didn't affect her. The blond helped him back to his room. He plopped down on his bed, his face showed exhaustion and frustration.

"Are you alright?" Faelwen asked again. She took note of a dark stain on part of Chase's armor on his arm…which was most likely blood. She reached out and touched it, only to have Chase quickly grab her wrist. He didn't even have to look; it was a natural reflex of sorts.

"It's nothing." He said in monotone.

"Chase, whatever your middle name is or was, Young…you are hurt and bleeding…I would say that's something." Fae glared at him as she began to remove the armor from his upper body, seeing as he barely had use of his left arm.

"I didn't know you were so eager to see me shirtless…"Chase smirked at the comment.

Fae rolled her eyes "You're lucky you're hurt, or else I would've hit you for that."

His shoulder and left side of his rib cage were black and blue and green. A bullet hole was in the joint of his shoulder as well. On his right side, a long bleeding mark ,where another bullet had grazed his side. Fae looked at it and shook her head. "What on earth were you doing?"

He didn't answer at first, "It's nothing of your concern." His voice was serious again, so Fae didn't push for an answer. The blond walked into the bath room, a few minutes later returning with bandages and medical tape. She stood on her knees behind Chase on the bed,

"Your shoulder is dislocated, but the bullet passed through completely…" She gently grabbed his shoulder and forced it back into place. Chase winced slightly, and Fae could've sworn she heard a whimper of some sorts. She began to wrap his arm tightly, to prevent infection in the wound.

"Since when did you become a medic?" chase sort of sarcastically asked. He winced as Fae pulled the bandages tight around his chest and sides.

"Since I had a son…"she replied sadly. "I learned, so I could heal him if…"

Chase turned around to look at her; he knew exactly what she wanted to say. "…If I hurt him?"

Fae looked down, sitting back on her feet now, placing her hands in her lap. Her blond hair fell over her eyes. "Yeah, in case you hurt him."

Chase's expression was unreadable, as the two sat in silence for what seemed like forever. That is, until Wuya seemed to materialized out of nowhere. She was leaning in the door way, arms crossed. "Could you please take care of that annoyance? I have a pounding headache…" She fluttered her eyelashes at Chase, staring at his shirtless self.

Fae sort of glared at her, remaining quiet. Chase stood up, pulling on his armor once again. He walked out of the room, without another word.

Fae sighed, getting up and following him after a few seconds. She was curious to see this nuisance. She followed the two back to the citadel room, as two panthers dragged in the redheaded boy known as Jack. They tossed him on the ground in front of Chase.

Jack smiled nervously, yet admiringly. "Uh..H-hey Chase…how's it going?"

"What were you doing snooping around the entrance?" He asked in monotone.

"uh…uh.." He stood up, shaking nervously.

"Well?"

Jack fell to his knees, and began to beg. "Please let me work with you! Oh please, please!"

Chase sort of wrinkled his nose at him, showing his dislike of the boy. As if it wasn't obvious already.

"Look! I have wu!" He pulled out several of them, "you can have them!"

"I take no interest in the objects, but one. And I already possess it." Chase said, crossing his arms. Wuya held onto his arm and smirked down at Jack.

"Can I get rid of him? PLeaase?"

Chase yanked himself out of her grip, with a glare. "Do as you wish…" He snapped his fingers and the panthers from before grabbed him. He looked right at Fae.

"Hey! You're the woman those losers at the temple have been stressing over!"

Faelwen looked confused. "What?"

Chase looked annoyed. Jack laughed nervously again. "Y-yeah, the dragon of ice, it's an honor to meet you" He had little hearts present in his eyes. Totally fanboy-ing over her.

Chase was angry, but only his eyes showed it. "Take out the trash"

The cats growled and began dragging jack out. They tossed him back outside, before returning to their master. "Go, I have no further need for you at the moment." And they left.

"You sound angry…"Wuya said, sitting down on one of the steps.

"He is a pest, and gets on my nerves" He stated blankly.

"I see…" She turned her attention to Fae. "Looks like your little stunt really caused uproar within in the xiaolin order." She snickered.

Fae remained silent, but she felt anger boiling deep down. Wuya was getting on her nerves in more ways than one.

The witch got up with a sigh "I'm exhausted, "And she walked toward the hall, disappearing into the depths of the place.

Chase sighed, wincing a bit in pain. Fae walked up to him, "You need rest."

"Im fine Fa-"

"No, Chase..." She stopped after what she said, blinking a little.

He chuckled a little… "You sound like you did back then…"

Faelwen glared "Don't bring up the past…please…"

Chase sighed, but didn't reply. Faelwen stepped a few inches closer. "C'mon, I still need to finish bandaging you up…"

The two walked back to his room in silence. The blond quickly finished, stitching up the cut on his leg. She bit the wire off and tied it. "There, it should hold through your transformation."

Chase looked down at it, examining every little detail. Faelwen stood up, wiping off her hands with a towel, then placed it in the bloody warm water she used to sterilize the needle. She pulled the pant leg of his white attire down to his foot. Fae looked up, and met Chase's gaze. "What?"

He shook his head looking away. Clearly he hadn't realized he'd been staring at her the whole time. He suddenly chuckled to himself.

"What?"

He didn't answer.

"Chase, what is so funny?"

"You still love me…after all those fights and claims there was nothing left.."

"you are mistaken-"

"Am i?"

Fae opened her mouth to speak, but instead flushed with anger. "Whatever… think what you want. I don't have any feeling except hate toward you." She headed for the door, and as she left she heard him say

"Don't lie to yourself"

The four monks practiced in a small courtyard, just outside the temple. Dojo came running out in to the yard, scroll in hand. "Hey! Kids! Another Shen Ging Wu just revealed itsef!" He opened the scroll and the picture began to move as he explained. "The dragons talon…a sister wu to the Soul of Mephistopheles. "

"What does it do?" Kimiko asked

"It is like a power booster, and reacts differently with each person. Combined with the latter, the wearer would be invincible."

"We cant let the heylin get it!"

"Yeah, omi…leave your butter fingers here this time!" Rai scolded.

Omi looked sown sadly "I am most sorry..I don't know what came over me last time…but I still got the other wu that revealed itself!..."

"The other wu wasn't dangerous…"Kimiko added.

"Leave the little guy alone would'ya? He said he was sorry…"

They all hopped onto dojo's back, taking of.

"Wonder if we'll see that hot blondie again?" Rai blabbed, only to receive a punch from kimiko.

"Theres a high chance of that…"Dojo added, as they made their way toward London, England.


	8. Chapter 8

As usual in London, it was raining and the sky was a pale grey hiding the warmth and light of the sun. The streets bustled with people, cars, busses and trolleys.

Dojo landed in a small alley way, returning to his small size. He climbed onto clays shoulder. "It should be uhm…" He sniffed the air "That way! Toward the clock tower!"

The four of them darted into the crowded streets, slowly making their way towards the tower.

"We should split up." Rai stated, looking up at the massive edifice.

"Right…" the other three said before they ran off.

Omi leapt onto a ledge on the tower, looking over the ground below. The small monk then continued to climb the tower, finding a small old window and slipping into the old building. Inside it was dusty, and covered in cob webs. "hmm…where would dojo hide the wu…"

Omi climbed up some rickety stair case, a few steps breaking after he put pressure on them. Eventually, he came to the large room holding all the clocks inner working parts, the gears grinding and screeching. The pale light from outside casted the shadow of the clock's face upon the old wooden floor. He looked around, "HA! Found you" he leapt up onto one of the gears, before jumping up onto one of the old rafters. There, at the edge of one of the wooden raters above him, hung a chain. Attached to it was a neon blue fang. It shimmered in the pale light. Omi reached for it, but in a rush of cold wind it was suddenly gone. "What?"

A growl came from beside him as Faelwen snarled at her son, wu in her massive cat jaws. The fur on her neck stood straight up.

"Oh, the dragon of ice," he bowed "It is an honor to be in your presence, even though you are Heylin"

Fae turned back to her normal self, glaring at omi. "How dare you call me a Heylin?" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she gasped, covering her lips.

"So…you're not?" Omi asked, but his answer, was Fae's fist colliding with his face.

Omi flew back into one of the rafter, so hard it cracked. He slowly got back up, and looked at her. Her eyes were full of sadness, and…they were familiar, like he'd seen them in a dream maybe.

"Omi!" Came kimiko's voice. The other three monks jumped in front of him, in a fighting stance.

"C'mon man, get up!" Raimundo encouraged before looking back at Fae. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"hehehe, like you?" Fae leapt at rai. The Brazilian dodged, but ended up in Fae's trap. She took a deep breath and breathed out slowly like a whisper. The entire room froze over in a thick layer of ice….All the monks were stuck in their places.

Fae smirked, looking like one hell of an evil bitch, but her eyes told a different story.

Suddenly, a dark hooded figure burst into the room via ceiling. He landed in front of the monks, his one black wing slightly curved around him. He had a gun in his hand, pointing it directly at Fae. All the monks looked at each other in confusion, then back to Fae and the mystery person.

The blond was frozen in shock. The hooded figure chuckled darkly, "It's been a long time..Faelwen…" He pulled back the hood to reveal fiery red hair with orange streaks in it, yellow eyes and two slim snake like fangs hung just over his bottom lip. He snickered. "Speechless as usual…"

"H-how?" Fae asked. "Y-you-"

"Died?" He gave her a dangerous yet seductive smile…"I'm immortal…I'm the dragon of blood remember?" He cocked the gun back, pulling it up to fire. "And you, my old friend, are standing in my way..."

Sorry its short…been real busy lately! Next time will be longer and in depth ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Faelwen still didn't move. She was like a dear in the headlights. The man chuckled a little. "You look so pathetic."

"…What do you want?" Fae asked.

"Why, the wu of coarse…" he walked a few steps closer, still pointing the gun at her, eventually resting it on her forehead. He reached out and grabbed it from her hands, but fae wouldn't let go. The object began to glow, making him smirk. "Shall we?"

Fae shook her head, glaring at him. "Bring it Alezahn"(all-A-zone)

"Let's do it! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" both yelled in unison.

The room around them morphed into a large open space, huge trees growing to ridiculous sizes and the ground was nonexistent. The tree's trunks seemed to go on forever below them. Alezahn stood on the edge of limb that couldn't support any normal human. He wore red and black robes.

"So, you are still Xiaolin…?"Fae muttered. She was in light metallic blue robes, one sleeve longer than the other. The dress's end came to her mid-thigh.

"I guess you could say that…"He smirked, flexing his black wings. "I'm not a heylin dog like you if that's what you're wandering…"

"Oh shut up and explain what this showdown is about!" Fae yelled.

"Alright, since you're so eager to taste defeat…" He smirked. " You have to find your way out of the maze, and defeat your challenger…me"

"Sounds easy enough"

Faelwen glared at him, and he glared back. Both yelled "Gong ye tenpai (correct me if I'm wrong...)"

The two took off, Fae leapt threw the branches as Alezahn flew passed them. The monks were on a ledge, watching the showdown from a safe distance. Dojo was watching nervously.

"Ive never seen this kind of showdown before" Rai stated.

"It's a really old one…And a dangerous one…"

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"Because the maze keeps changing….it's alive…" Dojo gulped "And Alezahn is the master at manipulating this kind of showdown…."

"This is not good" Omi added, as they all turned their attention back to Fae and Alezahn. The blond woman landed on a small branch, searching for any sign of the redhead.

"UP HERE!" Alezahn dove at Fae, landing a hit into her stomach. She gasped, but quickly recoiled, grabbing his arm and threw him over her shoulder. He landed on the tree, so hard in fact, the tree shattered into a million tiny wooden shards. Several pieces of wood cut Fae's skin, making her bleed al a little as well as Alezahn.

She glared at him, sending another punch to him. He flew off the remaining tree trunk, but spread his wings with a hard down flap, making him stay air born. He hovered just out of Fae's reach. "Still a crazy bitch I see…"

"Shut it.."

Suddenly the trees groaned, and grew all around them. The once somewhat clear path to the finish line was demolished and gone. The two had to dodge growing limbs as the maze rearranged itself to a different pattern. Fae let out an angry sigh, leaping back into the green ocean of leaves and disappearing.

Alezahn rolled his eyes, taking off above the tree tops. But as he flew above them, they grew up and surrounded him. It just wouldn't be fair now would it? He landed gently on a branch, quietly listening to his surroundings. "Come on out Faelwen! You can't hide forever!"

Fae held her breath as she slunk toward him in the shadows, her tail twitched and ears were pinned back in irritation. She was making not a sound as she moved slowly.

Dojo was shaking with nervousness. "I hate these…"

"We noticed. " Kimiko said.

Chase seemingly materialized out of nowhere, Wuya at his side. The four monks jumped at his sudden presence. "Well ,well, well, if it isn't the Dragon of Blood…."Wuya said with a husky/sexy voice…

"Alezahn Cruentus, "Chase said to her. "He is supposed to be dead…" He added crossing his arms and glaring at the redhead. Jack spicer was hiding behind Wuya, watching the showdown.

"What are you doing here?" Omi asked Chase

"I'm here to make sure Fae gets me the wu." He muttered.

His words deeply confused the monks and Dojo.

Fae jumped out at him, freezing him in his spot, but he had already had control of her body via blood. Both stood there, glaring at one another, trying to make the other give under pressure and power. Fae tried to move, but every time it felt like fire in her muscles as Alezahn kept control pf her blood. But if he tried to move, she made the ice even thicker, even making some of it enter his body and begin to freeze his insides. Literally.

"You look tired Fae…He said threw clenched teeth, smirk plastered on his face.

Fae couldn't respond, her muscles burned and eventually, she gave in.

Alezahn suddenly delivered a kick to Fae's face, knocking her off the tree and unconscious. She fell into the black abyss, and the showdown was over. The room returned to normal, Fae picked herself up off the floor, blood seeping out of the corner of her mouth.

Alezahn walked over to the monks, handing them the Dragon's talon. "Here, I do believe you were after this first no?"

Fae coughed a little, not looking at anyone as she changed back into a cat; Chase shook his head at her. "And here I thought you'd actually win…but I guess woman are only good for one thing…"

If she wasn't weak and exhausted, she would have clawed his eyes out.


	10. Chapter 10

When the trio finally made ot back to Chases domain, Faelwen was incredibly exhausted and out of breath. She kept her gaze down, walking a few steps behind Chase. He stopped at the top of the stair case, glancing back at her with anger and disappointment. "It appears you have lost your edge these past few decades…" He growled.

"Excuse me?" Fae glared up at him, crossing her arms. "If I recall, I've been stuck in that god forsaken room for twelve years!" She snorted "I've only been out for two months! Don't you even acuse me of being weak!"

Chase grabbed her by the collar of her Chinese styled dress, ready to rip her apart. But, instead he simply tossed the blond aside. Fae smacked into the cold marble floor skidding to a stop. Wuya uttered a sickening dry laugh, flipping her hair out of her face before attaching herself to Chase's arm. He gave her a stern look, before glancing back down at Fae. "You will be re-trained…starting tomorrow" He then turned and left with the old hag.

Fae just rolled her eyes, as she picked herself up off the floor. She then headed to her room, only looking at the floor in anger. 'Where the hell was he anyway! He was probably doing that old hag…what a-' she stopped herself mid thought. 'What is this….am i…jealous?' she paused, then shook her head, 'no, no way'

When she finally made it back to her room, Fae plopped on the bed with a sigh. Her arms ached, he sides, everything was covered in bruises from the fall during the showdown….Hana was asleep peacefully at the foot of her bed. The tigress glanced up, purring.

"I'm fine, really" Fae smiled at the large cat. Hana snorted, getting up and stretching her muscles with a large yawn and groan.

"Although, I would love to take a bath….i feel disgusting…" Fae muttered. Hana leapt off the bed gracefully and walked out of the room. She returned a few moments later with the other tigress, both holding towels. They placed them at Fae's feet.

"Aw, thanks…."She petted their heads, getting up off the bed wincing as she did. Both cats bowed theor heads, leaving once again. Fae sighed, picking up the towels and walking into the large beige bathroom. It was a very natural looking one, the bath itself being made of stone and almost pond like. The blond looked at herself in the mirror, examining her soon to be black eye and several now healing cuts on her high cheek bones and jaw. She shook her head, untying her wavy blond hair, letting it fall to the small of her back. She then slipped out of the green and black dress, wrapping herself in a towel before starting the water in the bath. When it was full, she stepped in the steaming water, trying to keep her tail out, but with no prevail.

The water came just above her chest, as she was sitting on her knees washing the dirt and blood from her arms and legs and face. She sighed, leaning back on the baths edge, trying to relax had been several hours it seemed…. Her mind was spinning around with questions. 'Alezahn…where have you been? Why are you so cold?'

The sudden sound of a knock broke her train of thought…followed by Chase's voice. "Faelwen? Are you awake?"

She sighed, "Hold on…" Fae stepped out of the warm water, wrapping up quickly. When she entered her room, Chase was looking out the window He was in his white tai chi clothing…. He turned and looked at her, a little shocked to see her only in a towel. Fae blushed, looking away, regretting not taking any clothes into the bathroom with her. Chase cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you a few questions regarding Alezahn...I know you two were close friends when we trained with Dashi. "He crossed his arms. "And since you two are both elv-"

"No, he is not an elf" Fae cut in, tucking a lock of damp hair behind on of her cat ears.

"I see…"Chase stated " Well, I can see that I have pulled you away from bathing…when you are decent come and find me" He said in monotone as he turned to leave.

But Fae grabbed his wrist making him stop and look back at her questioningly. "I, I am sorry about losing the showdown…I was just so shocked to see-"

Chase placed his index finger on her lips shutting her up. "If anyone is sorry, it should be me."

His words deeply confused the blond. She blinked a bit, trying to wrap her head around what he just had said. He had a playful yet cocky smile on his face. "I just lost my temper and shouldn't have..." He grew more serious…"And I haven't been treating you in the proper respect…" He stepped closer, now only inches from Fae herself. The sudden close ness made her blush and look down. But he lifted her face up "Why do you look away?"

"I-I don't know" She whispered, now looking directly at him. His eyes conveyed sadness, lust and part of his former self. She reached up and touched his face with her fingertips. He closed his eyes and sighed. Never had she seen him so at peace.

What happened next, Fae didn't expect. Chase lowered his head, pressing his lips against hers. And surprisingly, she found herself returning the kiss. The two broke, a little out of breath. Chase then went lower, working on her neck and nipping at her soft pearly skin. Fae sucked in a deep breath as he continued down toward her collar bone, his hands slowly removing the towel from her body. He pushed her back onto the bed, straddling her waist, his hands on either side of her head. Chase kissed her lips once more.

"Chase…don't…"Fae sighed out. She pushed up on his chest gently but with force. He sat up, getting off the bed. He wouldn't look at her as he spoke.

"Sorry," he said in monotone, "..This is exactly why you shouldn't temper with my emotions…As emotions are dangerous," He lectured. "Especially for me…"

Fae sat up, wrapping herself up again "What on earth are you talking about?"

Chase turned and looked at her, no, glared at her. "I could've killed you just now…and you me. It's a dragon's nature. "He growled out. "While you can't take your dragon form while under my spell, your instincts still remain. Our emotions are dangerous Fae, do you not remember?"

Faelwen crossed her arms over her half exposed chest with a glare. Chase continued. "I can't afford any distractions! And you Faelwen are nothing but a temptress!" his voice mimicked that of his reptilian self, meaning he was close to losing it.

"What did you just call me?" Fae stood, tail twitching and ears pinned. "I know emotions are dangerous to the twelve dragon incarnates!" She yelled back, the air turning icy around her. "And I am no temptress! Chase, remember that…" She said through clenched teeth. "We are mates-our emotions are linked, our thoughts are one as well as our souls!" Her anger mimicked his now. "Its been hard enough to block you out of my mind these fifteen hundred years, and now you only ill acknowledge me as a mere harlot? And deny that we are one?" She growled. "Have you no soul!"

Chase hit Faelwen across her face, making her fall back onto the bed, still clutching the blankets around her. She looked up, blood coming out of claw marks on her face. Chase glared at her. "Don't ever say that again…" He warned.

Fae was in a tone of pain, holding the left side of her face. Chase began to leave. "I will have my way with you this coming equinox…after all, you and I will be in heat…and you are already mine to begin with." He spoke. "So, if you want thinks to go like it just did, keep pissing me off…otherwise, keep your mouth shut."

~~~~~~~~~~~Xiaolin Temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four monks led Alezahn into the temple, thanking him for retrieving the wu.

"It was no biggie, really" He spoke.

"But it was…" Omi said admiringly.

The redhead looked at him, suspiciously. "Say, whats you name kid?"

"Omi." The little one said. "And that is Raimundo, kimiko, and Clay." He pointed to each as he spoke. "we are the chosen ones."

"Yes, I see" Alezahn stated. "But, I have to ask, Omi have we met before?" He looked down att he little monk with a smile.

Omi pondered for a moment. "…No, I don't think we have."

The redhead shrugged and looked up. "You just seemed familiar…I am obviously mistaken then." He smirked a little. 'Well, Faelwen, seems those rumors were true…' he thought.

"Come on dude, Master Fung probably wants to see you…You being the Dragon of blood and all" Rai said, motioning him to follow. Alezahn simply shook his head, 'what a clever place to hide him….'


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait it's been crazy lately and unfortunately I have begun to lose interest in this story if any of you have ideas for this let me know ^^

Also…I have an idea for a wolf's rain, and naruto story but don't know which one I should start first. Or if i should do them at all…again let me know your opinions please!

WARNING LEMON- ESK- NESS

If you don't like it…..don't read it ok?

Okay…enough of me….onto the story….

Xiaolin Temple

Alezahn sat on his knees in the center of the circular room. All the xiaolin elders from all over China had come in to question him. A small frail looking elderly man walked forward, putting all his support on his walking stick. His body shook slightly with every step he took as he came right up to the redhead. "Dragon of Blood, we celebrate your return…" He shakily said.

"Thank you grand master…" Alezahn bowed slightly, and then spoke in a calm tone. "It is nice to see I was missed all those years I slept in the earth, waiting for my reawakening." He looked down at the dragon's talon, which the elder was holding in front of him. The old man walked up and handed it to the grand master. The old man then turned back to Alezahn, and held out the wu.

"It's yours…protect it with your life….keep it from the forces of evil. Keep it from those who wish to use its power in vain and shame the gods."

Alezahn took it, and saluted all the elders in the room by placing both his fists over his bare chest and bowing ill his face hit the floor a little. "I shall not fail….I will hide it again if my life is ever gravely endangered again."

The elders bowed back to him.

"Before this council is dismissed…I have an important question for all of you…" Alezahn spoke.

"Tell us your troubles young dragon…"

Alezahn sighed, his face stern and serious.

Fae quickly followed chase's arms, dodging each of his strikes against her gracefully. The black haired man was beginning to get irritated at he fact he couldn't hit his mate. The smirk on her face grew as she noticed his sudden irritation. Faelwen leapt backwards onto a small ledge holding a gargoyle like statue, holding onto its crooked wing. "Whats wrong Chase? Getting slow in your old age?"

He didn't say anything. Chase glared up at her, cocky smirk making its way across his face. He transformed into his reptilian self and lunged up at the blonde woman. Fae jumped over him, landing back in the training circle with grace. Chase, now being where Fae had just been, let out a roar… drool dropping from his jowls and knurled teeth, spoke in the distorted voice of his true self " stop dodging and fight!" He jumped down with such speed; he managed to snatch Fae's leg as she tried to move out of the way. Chase pulled her to the floor, pinning her with his hands as he turned back into his human self. He smirked, as Fae laughed a bit. "Alright, you win…" She made a fake pouty face. "I was getting a kick out of you getting irritated though…why'd you have to ruin it?"

His reply was a kiss on her soft lips. AS he pulled away from her, Fae grabbed his neck so he couldn't leave. She had a dazed look in her blue eyes, her lips quivered a bit. Her actions made his smirk grow wider. But as he went to kiss her again, he caught sight of the scar on her face he'd given to her a few weeks prior. Chase sat up, pulling out of her longing grasp. While they had been getting along fairly well the past few days, every time he gazed upon that mark he felt angry at himself beyond comprehension. Not to mention he was beginning to feel the effects of being in heat.

Fae sat up, looking hurt and confused. "Chase?" She scooted closer to him, that hazy look still in her eyes. She didn't know why, but she had a desire to be touched by him again…then it hit her. The equinox was in two days. Faelwen stood up completely and shook her head. But before she could leave, Chase grabbed her arm, dragging her back to the floor as he climbed on top of her, breathing heavily. Fae could feel his heart beat fast, as his hand moved to unbutton her blue silky top. Chase licked her soft skin on her neck, finding the bite mark from centuries ago that made her his mate. Her body trembled as he bit down on it, Fae let out a moan of pleasure, arching her back. Her actions only made Chase smirk as his hands began to slide her shirt off. Fae then bit down on the mark she'd given to him, just below his collar bone. Her sharp teeth drew blood slightly as chase grunted against her skin. His hand slid south, stopping on her pelvic bone. "Why don't we tale this somewhere else?" He whispered.

Fae couldn't say anything, but she pulled herself closer to his body. She finally whispered out "Why? Why ruin this?"

"..I fear someone may be watching" He said, indicating a strange bird up in the rafters. Chase picked Fae up, and carried her to his room. He tossed her on the bed, ripping the rest of her clothing off her body as he startled her waist. She began to untie his white baggy pants, pressing on his hardness. Chase growled out in pleasure, smirking as he rubbed over the wetness, making her buck her hips upward. He then lowered his head, and slid hi tongue inside her earning a load moan and Fae's hands balling up in his long black hair.

He brought his lips back to hers, before sitting up. Fae looked at him, sad. Chase smirked. "That was just a taste of what's to come."

She glared at him, and punched his shoulder. "Jerk!"

"…Don at like your angry…I know you're not"

Fae crossed her arms over her exposed chest, before rolling her eyes. Chase stood up, but moved with stiffness. The blond smirked, crawling to the edge of the bed and pulling him back down. "My turn" She was on top of him now, pressing down on his member. She lowered her lips to the tip of his erectness and licked the length of it before consuming it. Chase grabbed the back of her head, pulling her hair and growling out with the movement of her tongue. He grunted as he released, Fae coughed a bit, licking her lips.

"Sorry…"Chase muttered out of breath. Fae smirked and kissed him on his lips. "Was this pay back?"

She chuckled. "Just a taste of the payback you're going to get in a few days."

He smirked, as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "You always did look adorable when you were tired."

Alezahn walked quietly around the gardens of the xiaolin temple, finding a quiet place to meditate. He sat down near the wall with roses that grew up along it. He sighed, concentrating on clearing his mind when the sound of a hawk cut threw his intense concentration. A smirk came across his lips, as he chuckled a little to himself. "No, Fae, you'll be mine this time…"


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY ITS BEEN SOOO LONG! Ive been busy with being in a broadway show and all (im not lying) and school work ive about died. XD please forgive me! I promise to have more out soon and they will b lengthier! R&R!

_The sounds of gnashing teeth and crackling fiery wood filled Fae's ears, her large wings spanned out at least four meters each. Against the flames they sparkled a bright white, her lips pulled back in a snarl at the red and black dragon in front of her. Next to him was Chase in his reptilian form. _

"_So, this is how things play out hmm? Just hand over the Wu and no one else will get hurt." The red dragon spoke, the voice was Alezahns, and he roared, snorting out flames. He lunged at Fae, his bony body smashing into hers with a thwack. Fae managed to wrap her long neck around his bony torso and sank her long jagged teeth into his side. Alezahn yelped before he rammed her into the burning buildings…only then did Fae realize the burning things were the Xiaolin temple. Here heart sank as she picked herself up, making her wings flap down hard, lifting her lf off the ground. Her adversary did the same, soaring to her height with insane speed. They clashed in midair, ripping and tearing one another's flesh until Alezahn managed to tear threw her wing, sending the dragon of ice falling back to earth like a comet entering earth's atmosphere. She collided so hard with the ground her ribs snapped on impact. Gravity sure was working, there was no doubt. Fae shook her head, just in time to see the red dragon dive bomb at her; she closed her eyes and braced for the pain….but it never came._

_Fae opened her eyes to see Chase holding back Alezahn via his long black horns. The red dragon let out an irritated roar "You traitor!"_

"_Im no traitor….not anylonger…" He growled out._

_Fae blinked, "C-chase"_

_Alezahn just snickered, then tossed Chase in to the flames before charging at Fae. She managed to swipe him with her tail which had nasty icicle like spike on them. His face bled slightly from the wounds tht was now present. He then went to ram her threw, that is, until Chase stepped in his way and was skewered by his nasty horns. Fae let out a scream slightly, anger over coming her whole being._

That's when she woke up. Fae shot out of the bed like a rocket, heart racing and ears pinned. The fur on her tail stood straight up in fear. She glanced back at Chase, who was still surprisingly sleeping peacefully. Had….had she just seen the future? The blond woman walked over to her sleeping partner and sat next to him. "There is good in you still."

Chase rolled over on his back, with a big sigh. Fae couldn't help but smile. It amazed her how a person so lost in the darkness could look so at peace when asleep…but then again, if her vision was right, he wasn't all bad…was he? She reached out and ran her fingers threw his messy hair and sang quietly

Ochon! My eyes are blind  
Ochon! My heart is wrung  
Stella Maris, Semper Clara  
Rosa Munde, Res Miranda  
Misterium Mirabile  
'S airiú agus ochon  
Sad I am till you return

To have you at the break of dawn  
Ochon airiú  
without you

She hummed the rest quietly to herself more than to him. A soft breeze blew in from the large open window, making the drapes sway.

He blinked his eyes open, and smirked at Fae, "morning…."

"Good morning Chase. "She said as she kissed his forehead.

"You're in an awfully good mood…" HE stated, stretching as he got up from the bed. "What was that you were singing?"

Fae's breath caught "Uhm well….You were supposed to be asleep" She tried to change the pressure from herself to him. She sighed and sat on the window sill. "It was an old song my mother sang to me…she said the entire elven woman knew it….It talks of a savior, and his lover."

Chase had a spark of curiosity flash across his face. "Oh?"

For once in Fae's life, She couldn't have been more happy that Wuya interrupted them. "There is some on ehere to see you, Chase. " She glared at the blond woman.

Chase nodded and shewed the old hag away. When he was sure she was gone, he gave Fae a quick, yet passionate kiss. "Let's do something later….like visit a few old friends?" He said as he walked out, pulling on the last of his armor. A small smile crept on her face, and she thought for a moment, things were going to be alright.

Boy was she wrong.

Chase walked down the stairs of the citadel to see Alezahn standing with a bored expression on his face. He looked over his old comrade, keeping an emotionless mask upon his face. "And what brings you of all people to my domain?"

The red head stepped closer, and sniffed the air "Seems you two have gotten a little close…" He smirked. "But she is mine. Fae and her abilities are mine. Hehe Even the WU she has come from me."

"Did you come here just to taunt me?" Chases voice sounded deep and dark.

"Maybe," He pulled out his katana "Or maybe I came to take your head"


	13. Chapter 13

Chase nodded and shewed the old hag away. When he was sure she was gone, he gave Fae a quick, yet passionate kiss. "Let's do something later….like visit a few old friends?" He said as he walked out, pulling on the last of his armor. A small smile crept on her face, and she thought for a moment, things were going to be alright.

Boy was she wrong.

Chase walked down the stairs of the citadel to see Alezahn standing with a bored expression on his face. He looked over his old comrade, keeping an emotionless mask upon his face. "And what brings you of all people to my domain?"

The red head stepped closer, and sniffed the air "Seems you two have gotten a little close…" He smirked. "But she is mine. Fae and her abilities are mine. Hehe Even the WU she has come from me."

"Did you come here just to taunt me?" Chases voice sounded deep and dark.

"Maybe," He pulled out his katana "Or maybe I came to take your head"

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Ok so I guess I randomly had inspiration to write more on this…maybe even finish it? Idk…

So yeah, chapter thirteen! R&R ppl

Ale soon attacked chase, leaping into the air with a loud yell. In the blink of an eye, Chase had transformed and grabbed the blade before it could come crushing down into his skull. He tossed Alezahn back several feet before getting on all fours like animal he was. Chase pulled his lips back in a snarl, his tail twitching. "C'mon what are you waiting for?"

Ale chuckled darkly before he began to change into a massive black dragon with crimson highlights. His wings flapped a bit before tucking away on his back. This was going to be a strength fight. Fae watched as it seemed the two males fought over her…like, like animals.."Knock it off!" She yelled.

But no one listened. Alezahn grabbed onto Chase's neck and tossed him so hard, the pillars he'd collided with broke like twigs. Ale laughed more maniacally now, charging at the wounded Chase, but just as he reached him, a beautiful blue dragon interfered. Fae had broken Chase's curse in his weak state, and stepped in Alezahn's path of destruction. Her scales glittered like fresh water and her horns were clear like ice. She had her head low and a growl erupted form her chest. "Get out."

"Tsk, Fae, you really like to put yourself in nasty situations don't you?" He spoke in a distorted voice. Fire licked at his throat as he drew a breath and spat it at Fae.

But the dragon of Ice was no stranger to the dragon of blood's ways. She opened her wings and instantly there was a wall of thick ice between her and the fire. When the fire subsided, the wall melted and the water returned to the form of icy like spikes on the tips of her wings.

Alezahn snorted in frustration "I didn't come her to damage my trophy" He lunged forward and Fae sliced at him with her claws. But Ale 's form disappeared into nothing but shadow. Taken off guard, Faelwen looked around frantically, but Alezahn knew her blind spot. The red and black dragon leapt at her after reforming. Her locked his fangs in to her neck, taking her to the ground. Fae flapped and tried to buck him off but he was draining too much blood. "Relax and things would go much easier.." He spoke into her mind.

"NO!" She roared out, but the last of her strength was drained with her blood. While Ale hadn't drained her dry, it was enough to render her unconsciencous for a day at the most. Fae turned back into her elven beauty, no cat like features remained as she lay limp on the cold floor.

Chase was still trying to get his barring from the last blow, staggering to his reptilian feet. He had been wounded before the fight had even began…from that blasted gun ALezahn used. He slowly turned back into his human like appearance. He didn't even have the strength to speak before he collapsed to the floor. The last thing he saw was Alezahn walking off with Fae out cold in his arms.

Wuya came rushing to the side of her dream companion. Shock was all that really registered anymore. "Chase? " She asked nervously. No one ever beat the mighty Chase young….it was simply unheard of really.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Alezahn returned to the Xiaolin temple late that night. Al who had seen him carrying her, were in utter shock. Master Fung quickly lead him to a spare room and Ale put her gently on the mat. "How on earth did you manage to get her ?" Dojo asked, slithering into the room.

"I fought Chase young…..and beat him down." Alezahn spoke in monotone as he watched Faelwen sleep. " I had been wanting to do that for almost two centuries."

Master Fung didn't answer, but he patted the red heads shouler as he left the room. Dojo moved over to Fae's side. "You break the cat spell?"

"No…she did. Chase was too weak to keep it casted. And she "He thought for a moment "Well, she fought back. Like she was protecting him"

"Huh….who woulda thought that Chase would need help in a brute strength battle." Dojo held the blonds hand.

"Guess his time as the strongest is up" Ale sai with a smirk. "Dojo, come get me when she wakes"


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this one is so short…. I promise the next one will be longer

Faelwen woke up to a wet feeling on her forehead. Tiny green hands meticulously placed a warm rag upon her freezing skin. Fae sat up slowly, startling dojo. "Wh-wha…" She didn't even have to finish her sentence. The blond recognized her surroundings.

"Alezahn brought you here." Dojo spoke; he suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a flash back. "Im so glad your back!" he yelled.

"Dojo…I can't I shouldn't be here." Fae gently pulled him off her. "I have to return"

"Why?" The little green dragon asked.

Fae looked around nervously. "This is why" She showed him the mark on her skin. But Dojo didn't understand. He opened his mouth to speak when Alezahn slid back the doors to her room. The blond gave him a glare that could freeze hell over a mile thick.

"Dojo, Master fung wants to see you" The red headed demon spoke. His eyes conveyed nothing but lust as they gazed upon his new toy. Dojo soon scurried off, oblivious to what was going on.

"What is wrong with you?" Fae asked getting to her feet.

"Nothing." He replied simply, walking over to the small open area under a tree with pink blossoms. "But you are now to stay here under the watchful eye of the xiaolin council and myself."

"No, Im going home"

"Home? "Ale looked disgusted "You call that hell a home?"

Faelwen didn't answer. She simply left him there, alone. The blond crossed her arms and slowly walked with her head down. She never need once look up-she knew the place like the back of her hand. Fae spent the years of her youth within the confines of that temple. But what she wasn't expecting was to run smack dab into the younger chosen ones. The four main dragon incarnates….

"Ay! Watch where you're-" Rai fell back into Clay after running right into Fae. He'd stopped mid insult when he realized who it was.

The chosen monks all looked at her in awe "What?"

"Y-you're here? Where, how?" They all seemed to ask the same questions.

"Younglings, she is here because our alli Alezahn freed her from Heylin binds." Master fung walked slowly passed them an outside. He watered a few of the bonsai trees sitting on the wooden porch. "Faelwen, would you care to watch over the monks for a bit. Im sire they can learn much from you…" and with that, he left.

"Well, " She sighed.

"I do believe it is time for training no?" Omi darted out into the rain.

"Hold on their cheese head!" Rai called running after him with a goofy grin.

The others soon followed suit, Fae walking silently behind them. They all stopped in the training circle and looked at Fae as if she had a lesson for them. "What?"

"We would love to get some tips from you" Kimiko smiled "You are one heck of a warrior, girl"

Fae looked confused. "Beg pardon?"

"We read about you in scrolls from over the centuries…" Clay cut in.

All four bowed. An Omi was the one to speak. "Even though you were concurred by Heylin-you are indeed a warrior of notable worth." He smiled "A power demonstration would be lovely"

Fae sighed, there was no way she was getting out of this. "Alright…stand back I guess" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Several small purple dots formed on her forehead-in a similar pattern to Omi's. The air around her instantly dropped thirty degrees and the puddles of water on the ground froze. The ice in those small frozen puddles cracked and shattered upward like someone shot them with bullets-but as they reached a certain height they slowed and then formed wings around Fae's body. Soon, she transformed into her dragon form, and let out a roar that would frighten the fiercest of beasts. Then in a quick swift movement, Fae was standing in the center of the circle, the dozen or so dummies that circled it were now in tatters. The dragon of ice then snorted before changing back.

"That was amazing!" Kimiko gushed.

The other three were wide eyed, mouths agape at to how well a girl could actually fight. But the smallest seemed a little more disatant than the others. Omi stared at her forehead where the dots had once been-he'd seen the resemblance and the strangest feeling of de ja vu came over him once again. He had seen those dots, those blue eyes somewhere else-heard her voice in the not so distant past maybe?

"Uh, thanks" Fae sort of smiled. A sudden wave of nausea washed over her though, and she collapsed to her knees. Pain surged threw her body and the blond woman let out a cry of pain before puking up blood.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Chase was in agony, his body was on fire from infection and the distance put beteen him and Fae wasn;t helping. Wuya sat at his bedside, trying to get him to eat and drink but the wounded master the dark arts refused. He coughed harshly and blood spilled from his lips.

"I guess the whole, separation kills; myth about the dragons was true." The she witch spoke. "You really can't be away from her can you? What will happen?"

"We will both die"


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again ^^ Once again I apologizing for my slow ness in getting these chapters out….freaking school consumes your life sometimes no? xDD

Anyhow….

On to the story!

Alezahn watched from the shadows of the temple as Fae was helped up by the xiaolin warriors, a red and black and white falcon circled overhead. He uncrossed his arms, walking passed them and out into the wild beyond the gates of the temple. The winds picked up, signaling the approaching seasonal change to fall. Even some of the trees had begun to change color. A few hills later, and Alezahn was face to face with the beginnings of a forest. He stopped, eyeing a few deer that scampered away as the red white and black landed gracefully upon a low hanging branch, "Hannible…" He spoke.

Chase laid there in agony. His blood like fire pulsating through the veins in his body. Wuya leaned against the door frame, a smirk on her face. "Thanks to Faelwen's little friend I can take anything I want from you now…" Chase let out a growl, slowly watching her with his eyes as she moved across the room. "So Chase, where do you keep the wu you possess? Even though they may be few…they are the most powerful no?" She picked off one of the small swords from the wall, swinging it gently.

"Get out" He said angrily and wearily.

Wuya laughed a little "Who's going to make me? You?" She let the sword levitate from her hands, and zoom forward. It was aimed for Chase's neck, but the dragon of shadows wasn't about to let himself die in such a disgraceful manner. Mustering up what little strength he had, Chase transformed; stopping the blade with his hand. It went right through his palm, the blood oozed out and down his arm. Wuya was slightly surprised by this. Chase let out a roar at her, not needing words to get his point across. The she witch vanished, probably going back to Jack to simply complain and kiss ass.

When he was sure she was gone, Chase let himself collapse onto the floor. He was back in his human look, pulling the blade from his palm without even a slightest hint at a wince. Pain was his closest friend, for he was the darkness. Then why did it hurt so badly this time?

Omi looked horrified, "are you alright? What is wrong?" He asked the blond woman, he was the first at her side due to the fact he'd been standing next to her. The others were soon gathered around her. Faelwen was on her hands and knees, blood dripped off her chin soaking the ground between her shaking arms. The mark on her collar bone stung, almost like she was being branded. She glanced down and saw as it seemed to fade a little. A wave of pain washed over her again and she hacked up more blood.

"Master fung!" Rai called, running into the temple. Kimiko rushed in alongside him, coming back a few seconds later with some towels to wipe up the bloody mess that was fae. Clay went and got water, and omi left to calm her down.

Fung and Dojo came running into the small courtyard. The moment the small green dragon saw fae, he passed out. Fung was at her side in an instant, "Come on, you need rest…we will have one of the healers summoned.." He told her as he helped her stand. Fae was almost too weak to hold herself up, being crutched by fung was the only way she was standing at that moment. Her vision blurred, and then. Nothing….

_Faelwen looked in the mirror, pinning layers of her hair atop her head, while the longest remained down. The golden waves fell just passed her shoulders, her golden dress falling to her ankles. It was low cut, exposing just a tad cleavage-but nothing too extreme. The dress itself had no sleeve. The layer of cloth that went over the golden silk was a dark green, and the drape around her body golden like the main part of the dress. In her hair, she had worked several strands of ivy. After all, it was the celebration of new growth and the season of spring for her people. Around her neck were several golden rings all adorned with small emeralds as was the arm band on her left lower shoulder. It was nice to be back, she thought…even if it's just for a few days._

"_Faelwen? Are you decent?" Haldir's voice spoke from the other side of her doors across her bed chamber._

"_Yes, you may enter" She spoke, standing and flattening her dress as she did._

_Haldir walked in, and bowed before speaking. "It's been to long…four years?" He smiled. "Come on, the gathering has already started…many people have come to see you." He spoke. "And your two friends from the south.."_

"_They are hardly my friends "She spoke with a smirk "Both of them get on my nerves " She and the white haired man laughed as they walked out into the grand hall, and down a set of grand staircases. They turned left and walked right into the grand room. It was the biggest room within the castle, high arched ceilings with the pictures of angelic beings, a few dragons and sprite like creatures floating amongst a sea of clouds and celestial stars. Large white pillars held them up there, and mirrors adorned the rest of the walls. Gold leaves etched around the border. The room was packed full, and the moment she entered everything went quiet. Even the musicians stopped playing their pan flutes and drums to gaze at her. Her father soon emerged from the crowd and hugged her tightly._

"_My daughter, how you look divine tonight" He spoke. For the first time, Fae could see the age catching up to her father. His hair seemed more silver instead of white. Face having wrinkles around his eyes like a mortal. "We welcome you and your comrades…Drink, eat, give thanks to the earth for she has given us a bountiful and fruitful year."_

_The musicians began to once again play their jig as many elven folk danced in the center of the room. Fae began to greet people, family she hadn't seen in a long time…friends form her tot years and old sparring partners. As she listened to Haldir speak to Guan of one of his previous adventures within the army, Faelwen's attention was drawn to Chase…He was alone, distancing himself from everyone else it seemed. He leaned against one of the pillars on the far side. He sighed, and simply walked out into the night air upon the balcony. "Faelwen? Rmemeber-"_

"_Excuse me Haldir…Guan…" She spoke before he could finish a sentence. Fae made her way across the floor, and through several bunches of people all wanting to ask how her training as the ice dragon incarnate was going. She smiled, and told them each politely she would speak about it later. Finally, she came to the balcony. It was cold, and the wind blew a bit. But there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. "Chase?"_

_The xiaolin dragon of shadow was on top of the low hanging roof of the castle near the balcony. He didn't take his gaze from the stars. "Hm?"_

"_Are you alright? Is something wrong?" She asked. Normally, she could care less what was going on with Chase, as the two frequently fought with one another. But, he seemed so….lonely. He didn't answer, so Fae sighed and began to head back into the room._

"_Have you ever wondered how many there are?" He asked suddenly._

_Fae stopped and looked back at him. "How many of what?"_

"_Stars…there are more than even a human eye can see…they are infinite…yet, seem so lonely." He smirked and chuckled a bit "I sound like a buffoon."_

"_Maybe that's why they shine…" She spoke, "And you don't sound like a buffoon Chase." He sat up and looked down at her, questioningly. Fae reached out her hand, and he took it, pulling her to the tile roof to sit at his side. "Maybe, they shine to let each other know they aren't alone…"_

"_Well, whatever the reason, they are beautiful here…even more beautiful than the ones back home…even though they are the same stars, they seem so much closer here." The sky then had several waves of green and pink and purple slowly streak across the sky. The aurora borealis seemed to move to the beat of the minor chorded waltz that now played from inside._

"_That music seems to entrance the sky…" Chase smirked, "What is it called?"_

"myrkri Waltz..." Fae spokemyrkri Waltz, "The Dark waltz..'

"_Its very beautiful" He hummed along to its slow, sad tune._

"_Tími dönsum whirling fortíðinni. Ég augnaráð gegnum útlit gler. Og finnst bara handan skilja minn er himni. Sacred rúmfræði. Hvar hreyfing er ljóð. Sýn af þér og mér að eilí mig inn í nóttina. Undir tunglið skín svo bjartur. Beygja mig inn í ljósið. Dance mig inn í nóttina  
Undir tunglið skín svo bjartur. Láttu dimma Waltz byrja.Ó láttu mig hjól - láta mig snúast  
Látum það taka mig aftur. Beygja mig inn í ljósið" She spoke the words._

_Sing them for me" Chase spoke with a smile „Maybe...in English this time?" he laughed a little._

_She took a deep breath and sung the last part of the song:_

"_Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven  
Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light"_

_Chase smiled, watched her intently as she sang those words, her voice like honey as each note came effortlessly. She held out the last note, as her voice and the violins in the room behind them faded and soon stopped as the song came to a close. "Angelic…"_

_Fae felt her cheeks get hot, she was blushing. She looked down toward the gardens below, "The words aren't official…I put them to it." _

"_Well, they were wonderful…'' _

_She looked at him again, the two of them just sort of staring at one another. Both knew what would come next, but neither at the moment knew what to do. They moved together, and sure enough their lips met. At first, it was a simple kiss, but the feeling was too good to ignore. Fae felt his kiss deepen has he pulled her closer, one hand around her neck the other resting on her shoulder. Her arms rested around his neck now. Their tongues danced with one another before they broke for air. Chase kissed her exposed collar bone gently. He then pulled quickly as the two found themselves in the presence of a very angry Alezahn, and somewhat disgusted Guan_

"_You Harlot!" Ale yelled, pointing up at the two "Faelwen, you will regret this1 you-'_

Faelwen suddenly found herself being brought back to reality. She was in her room, on her matt, under four blankets. She found she was freezing…_so this is it? I'm going to die this way?_


	16. Chapter 16

Well, again I apologize for disappearing for a while I always feel horrid when I do but it's necessary.

So yea…R&R please! Wooo! Story time

Fae slowly sat up, the blankets falling off her chest. She wasn't in her green tunic and black pants, but in her old xiaolin robes that were icy blue and white instead. Her head throbbed, her lungs burned and her veins felt like they were slowly freezing solid._ How long have I been out?_

"The sleeping beauty finally stirs…"Alezahn spoke sarcastically as he casually walked into the room, holding towels in his hands. He was suddenly shoved backwards by Fae's force. The two of them fell through the thin paper walls. She straddled his chest, her knees holding down his arms. Ice formed around her fists in the shape of a blade, holding it to his neck.

"You are going to take me back to Chase, now!" She growled out. "Or so help me god I will cut your fucking head right off your shoulders!" Fae pressed the blade to his neck. She felt his body tense, and a shiver ran threw him. Blood seeped from the tiny wound now.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at how serious she was. Alezahn began to laugh. "Sorry, my sweet." He spoke, "But you won't see him…again"

Fae screamed, and slid the blade across his neck before jumping to her feet and darting down the hall. Ale sat up, his breathing labored due to the cut on his neck. It wasn't deep enough to kill. Raimundo and Clay appeared in the hall way now "What's going on?" Rai asked.

"Jesus, things are crazier than a rabid prairie dog ain't it? What happened yall?"Clay asked. "Shit your bleeding something fierce!"

"I'm fine…" Ale spoke with a gurgle.

"What about Faelwen?"Rai asked

"What the hell is going on?" KImmiko materialized form the other end of the hall way. Omi was at her side. The smallest monk ran passed Alezahn and the others out into the open where Fae had headed.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

The blond elven female leaped off the temple porch, landing gracefully. She ran toward the exit, only to be confronted by arrows, and Elven warriors from her home. Their faces where hidden by the metal helmets, only thing visible was the eyes. The back row was archers, readying their second row of arrows as the front row drew their swords to keep Fae from going any further. Haldir stepped out from the middle of the line, removing his helmet. "So, it is true"

"Haldir, what are you doing here, please, get out of my way I need to g-"

Haldir looked at her sadly. She was covered in blood, from herself and from Ale's neck. He sighed, motioning for the soldiers to surround and disarm her. Faelwen was too shocked to even protest at first. She was confused. But she ought, to the best of her abilities. She jerked, punched kicked and bit; A few of them getting stabbed by blades of ice. Alezahn was now standing a few paces away and nodded. Haldir looked at Fae and spoke calmly like a general should "Faelwen, you are under arrest and are hereby being taken back to your home, and will be placed in a safe place until your insanity can be cured by order of Queen Lillianna."

Fae's eyes went wide… "No, Haldir…I'm not insane! Whatever ALezahn has told you isn't true!" She struggled again, voice rising "He's not even one of us! How can you trust a freaking half-bred impurity?" She glared "Take me to Chase Young, you don't understand how important it is that I be near him during the equinox!" Blood started leaking from her nose now. Fae blinked, startled and frightened. Her body was shutting down.

Alezahn glared and let out a dark growl before striding over toward her. He raised his hand and struck her across the face. Fae went limp, the soldiers having to quickly catch her from falling onto the ground.

Master Fung walked out of the temple, the xiaolin monks all watching confused and scared. Dojo slithered up Fung's arm. "What is going on here?" the green dragon asked

"Faelwen is unstable at the moment…and Alezhan fears for her mental health, and for all of our safety." Fung spoke calmly. "She is being taken back to her home land, until she is able to function once more"

Omi looked at her limp body, and something inside him screamed that what his master told him was wrong; that something else, much more complicate was going on. The young monk slunk back into the temple while his companions questioned their master and watched as they carted Fae away. He quickly wet into the vault, picking up a few wu in case he ran into trouble. He had questions and needed answers, and knew the one person who could probably answer them.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

The young monk approached the Prince of Darkness's fortress, finding it odd that there were no felines guarding the entrance. And the entrance itself is already open. He moved quietly, cautiously, eyeing every tiny corner and shadow. He thought for sure this must be a trap but, as he walked into the citadel, nothing happened. He looked around, before scratching his head. "Huh, I thought for sure I would've been ambushed…" He muttered to no one in particular, his voice echoing off the walls. Omi began searching the halls and various rooms. He searched for a good hour, before coming to a room, guarded by two large felines. Two male lions stood guard, eyes watching for any sign of trouble.

"Changing Chopsticks" Omi whispered, pulling out the pair of chopsticks from his sleeves. He shrunk down to the size of an ant, quickly scrambling passed the lions and under the door and into the room. He changed back to his normal size once inside looking around the large open room. Blood was on the floor, the walls, and the bed, everywhere it seemed. Monstrous prints stained crimson.

"I guess they don't teach manners at the temple anymore…" the voice that spoke was strange, reptilian and human all the same. It was course, like the person speaking hadn't had a drink of water in months. "It's impolite not to knock before entering"

"Chase Young, "Omi walked cautiously toward the balcony where Chase's voice came from. "I am sorry for my sudden barding in but –"He stopped and looked at chase. The heylin warrior was paler than usual and his clothing was torn to shreds. His spine grotesquely sticking out of his skin like the spikes of his dragon self, ears more pointed, and he was horribly skinny. A tail held him in place as he sat on the ledge of the balcony, overlooking the volcanoes nearby.

Chase chuckled back still to Omi "You're here about Faelwen are you not?"

"Yes, I need to know…why it is so important that she be near you so often." He asked "Especially during the equinox…what happens? How are you two connected exactly? I read a scroll on her but most of the information was gone and-"

"Omi, Omi, Omi…"He chuckled darkly "You haven't figured it out yet? I thought out of all you'd be the first to put the pieces together." He glanced back at the young monk. His eyes deeply set with dark circles under them. Chase focused back on the volcanic clouds, "Faelwen must seem familiar to you" Omi looked at him confused, and then looked at the ground. It was true, she did look familiar. Chase chuckled once again "What? No guesses? And here I thought you'd at least entertain me with your petty ideas of what might be…"

"Well, she, "He thought or a moment "did seem very familiar…"

"Almost like she was in a dream; the image blurry and unfocused-her voice-her eyes the key to jogging some long forgotten memory?" Chase asked and glanced over his shoulder once again. His spine seemed to move under his skin as he did.

Omi simply nodded. "I was right to suspect that you were involved in this…"

"More than you know my little monk" Chase muttered in a growl. 'Tell me where have they taken Faelwen?" Omi looked shocked as he hadn't mentioned anything about what had recently happened. Chase chuckled darkly once more, it turning into a harsh cough as he did. The Prince of Darkness calmed himself, regaining his composure before answering. Omit took notice to the plip-plop of tinny blood droplets on the cement. "I know they have taken here out of…range. I can't feel her presence any longer. "

"You…can sense when she'd nearby?" Omi asked but Chase didn't answer him. The young monk was puzzled, and decided to answer Chase's question. "Haldir and his men came and took her home…at least that is what they told us. They said it was declared by the Queen herself" He paused "But I do not believe it to be true."

"You are wise to follow your intuition, "Chase slowly stood, tail swaying behind him as if it was made of water-flowing seamlessly. "Thank you Omi…"

Omi looked down, feeling guilty for aiding an enemy. Chase stepped down from the ledge, standing in front of him now. 'I have a proposition for you, so listen and do it carefully." He growled out "I want you to help me in eradicating a certain problem…and help get Faelwen back. After all, she is still my servant. And in return," Chase took a deep breath "I will tell you who your parents are"

"WH-wh-what?" Omi was overly shocked to the point his eyes almost bulged right out of his head "You know my PARENTS! Why haven't you said anything before?"

"All will be revealed when my property is returned here safely. Your little companions can accompany us as well, we will need their help. I leave the persuading to you dragon of water." And with that, Chase leaped up onto the roof of his palace, digging his newfound claws into the stone and climbing out of sight not wanting to be questioned any longer. It was hard enough to ask for help, but in his current ill state there was no way he could do tis alone and the Heylin were nothing but back stabbing useless people anyhow. He climbed to the highest point and sat there. The sky was Smokey, but the sun could still be seen setting. Behind him, he felt the rays of the almost full moon begin to pierce threw the ashen clouds.


	17. Chapter 17

OMFGG what's this? Another chapter? O.O certainly this has to mark the beginning of the apocalypse.

SO I finally have time…..and the motive to keep doing this. I have actually thought of a possible sequel as this one is going to end soon (if you can't tell ^^).

Well I shall bore you no longer…on with the show men!

"Please, "Omi pleaded "I know it is a lot to take in but as xiaolin dragons we must protect the other dragons..."

His companions still looked disgusted, betrayed at the fact their young friend would be willing to help someone like Chase young. Rai shook his head; he was the leader after all. "Omi, I just don't think-"

"No! You don't understand!" Omi yelled out. "Chase young knows who my parents are, or, who they were…..he is willing to tell me everything he knows about them if we aid him in this"

"I don't know Omi…" Kimiko added "He is probably just lying to you…but, I do think we need to look into this."

"Agreed, we will discuss this tomorrow…" Rai began to walk off but Omi stepped in front of him.

"No, we have to go now," Omi glared at Rai. "The equinox is tomorrow…"

"Yeah, so?" Raimundo crossed his arms

"Chase looked horrible, he is sick just like Faelwen was when they took her out of here two days ago…they both shared similar symptoms…they need to be near eachother…or something bad happens."

The other three looked at one another. Clay spoke this time "She is still a Xiaolin Dragon Rai"

"Yeah, one that betrayed the Xiaolin."

"AS I recall, you did once too." Kimiko pointed out.

Rai looked down and let out a long sigh. A moment passed before he nodded "Alright, fine…go get Dojo."

Omi placed a hand on his shoulder "It's the right thing if anything, we are doing this for Faelwen not Chase."

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}{{{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

She was regal in every way, as a Queen of the fair folk should be. Lilliana sat on her throne gracefully, her golden and white gown flowing to the white marble floor. Her copper colored hair was neatly pulled back and an emerald crown sat upon her head. Her light purple eyes were ever so focused and alert to her surroundings. "You are sure this will work?"

The hawk, which harbored her guest, was perched high above in the rafters of the throne room. His manacle laughter echoed in the hall. "Why, of course it will Milady…yawl just have to sit and watch at do what I told ya to" the bird rustled its feathers a bit "Especially with Alezahn on our side."

"We simply wait now?" Lilliana asked the villain.

"You got it"

"I see…."

"Milady?" Haldir entered the throne chamber, "May I have an audience with you?" He entered with a bow, removing his helmet and holding it against his side.

"Of course, Haldir, what is it that is troubling you?" She asked standing up and slowly walking down the shallow steps.

Haldir walked up and kissed the ring on her hand. "It is concerning Faelwen my Queen"

Her expression never changed, simply staying the same emotionless tone it had been. "Go on"

"I fear her health has deteriorated even more. She can no longer walk, and can barely see."Haldir spoke sadly. "Do you think prison is a good place to put someone so ill?"

"Haldir, Faelwen may have been your friend many a year ago, but she has become a traitor. Her little stunt with the Dragon of Shadow has messed up the order of things and therefore they must be punished…and their bond be broken for good."

"I am sorry my Queen, but I do not fully understand" He said respectively.

Small smirk cam e across her lips before she spoke. "Each Dragon is born with a soul mate…that other half being another dragon of the twelve….Water goes with fire, earth with wind, shadow with light, ice with heat etc…."

"Heat, light, I have never heard of them before"

"They have many names…one more commonly used for heat is underworld or immortal…the dragon of volcanoes, and in more rare cases…blood…as blood refers to life force. Heat is needed to sustain life in a human…and it was believed that volcanoes were once the life source of the earth." She spoke, sitting down once again in her throne. "The dragon of light died many years ago…she never made it to the age of eighteen; when the instincts kick in. And it has not been reincarnated yet."

Haldir thought for a moment, "I see…My lady, while the history lesson was interesting I came here to request that Faelwen be moved elsewhere. Preferably to my home so my wife and I can care for her properly. "

Lilliana clenched her jaw, "Very well…" She growled out. "Now, leave….and make sure you don't let the little vermin out of your sight."

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

"…Haldir?" Fae asked. She was lying in a nice bed now, that much she could decipher. She couldn't see much of anything anymore, and every sound caused her agony.

"Don't talk Faelwen, 'he spoke "Just rest ok?" He was seated at her bedside, damping her forehead with a cool towel. Blood flowed from her nose, and now her ears. Her breath was labored as well. His wife appeared next to him, some food in her hands.

"I brought some food for you, I'll just set it on the nightstand ok?" She spoke sweetly.

Fae's lips twitched as she tried to smile but it didn't work. She coughed harshly, blood spewing from her lips and tears from her eyes. The tears even were tinged crimson. Haldor could barely stand to look at her for he knew how beautiful she had been and now…now she seemed more and more like a corpse by the hour. He watched as she slowly drifted back into her coma like sleep beore turning to his wife. "pack your bags my love, we are leaving and taking her out of this place….The Queen has become corrupt like you predicted. I am sorry I didn't see it sooner,"

"It's alright Haldir…" She smiled sweetly "I'll go get ready…." She kissed him sweetly, on the lips and then on the mark on his neck, identical to hers-the dragon of light's-mate mark.


	18. Chapter 18

Alright, once again sorry for the delay

I have been in a rather artsy mood lately, and have decided to draw each of the dragons in dragon and human form ^^ ill post a link to my DA once I have them uploaded.

Also, I have been wondering, who is your favorite character?

Odd question I know.

Anyhow, on to the story

Lilliana paced the white marble floors of her throne room. Her mind was lost in her inner thoughts as the bird that harbored her guest perched itself upon her shoulder. "I am still unsure if this plan of yours will work Hannible." She spoke to the bird

A voice replied to her "My wise lady, sure you must trust in the powers of the heylin. After all, you swore an oath to me. As my apprentice when you were younger, you agreed to help me take down Chase Young." He spoke with a long drawl. "I want to make him suffer after putting me in the yin yang world, stabbing me in the back." He growled. "And you, my fair lady, want to get back at Faelwen because of her betrayal?"

Lilliana nodded "She was supposed to guard the hen gong wu and all she did was hand it over to the enemy after she became a harlot" The Queens usual unemotional face twisted into a devious grin.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{[

"Is she stirring awake?" Came a soft female voice.

"Yes, I think she will be alright"

"Haldir, "Fae spoke quietly, as she opened her eyes slightly. Everything was blurry, but she knew her surroundings had changed from the house she had previously been in. "Where are we?"

"Faelwen, this is Meiko," The woman spoke running a hand through her fellow's elven hair. The blond had begun to fade, as the life force of her body was a dimming light in the dark. Her eyes were no longer bright, but hazed over and almost grey instead of blue. It was the day of the equinox. "Haldir and I have brought you to the old Temple…The cave of the moon. We will be safe here. The pool in the center of the temple has unique healing abilities when the moon's reflection hits its surface. "She explained "I will also help heal your wounds. I am the dragon of light Faelwen" She spoke calmly and soothingly to her fellow dragon. As the dragon of light, it was her job to help those about to die feel comfortable. It made guiding their souls to the netherworld a lot easier. Her title as dragon had many names, the Angel of Death was the most fitting she thought, but light was much more comforting.

Meiko's white hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned over and kissed Fae's forehead. The white haired beauty knew her comrade would most likely not survive if she was not near Chase within the next twenty four hours. Her bright yellow eyes that would remind most people of the sun watched as Faelwen fell back into a deep slumber. "Haldir, help me move her to the pool"

He nodded, picking his friend up. He let his wife lead him deep into the caverns. The Temple here was said to be the birthplace of the twelve Celestial Dragon Incarnates, and even if it was legend only it provided excellent comfort to any of the dragons that came here. The Temple itself was carved from the cavern walls, and had been abandoned for quite some time. It was forbidden, off limits because of its mysterious abilities to confuse one not of dragon blood.

They made their way through the abandoned places, coming to a large circular opening in the cavern. A small waterfall fell into a small round pool of green-blue water. The roof of the cavern opened up to the early morning sky as the Moon set and the colors of the sun could be seen taking over. At first glance, the placid pool of crystal clear water seemed shallow, but as Haldir and Meiko stepped into it, they found themselves neck high in freezing cold water. The two watched as they held their friend on the pool's surface, the water seemed to caress her wounds, trevelling up her nose and into her mouth.

"What's it doing? Won't this kill her?" Haldir asked a little frantic

"Just watch" Meiko spoke as her pale skin seemed to glow with the sun's radiance, but with the moon's soft light. She leaned down and placed her forehead to Fae's and simply spoke a prayer in elvish. A few tears escaped her closed eyes as she did. "Please, don't let her die like this"

"Will you be alright here?" Haldir suddenly asked

Meiko looked up at him, white eyebrow raised "what?"

"I'm going to go find Chase, and bring him here. I'm sure he is a similar state." Haldir was already pulling himself out of the pool. Even as he moved, no ripples were created. Nor were ripples created from the waterfall. It was indeed a strange place, "This place won't kill me will it? I have heard stories"

"You are protected by my blood my love," Meiko smiled at him "You will be unharmed. Please, be quick. She may not last the day"

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Chase ran on all fours, half human half dragon-oid. His bony spine shifted with every movement, and he grew weaker by the hour. It was the day of the equinox and he could feel the animalistic instincts slowly creeping into his mind. He was to meet the others just outside the city, and he could hear Dojo just up ahead in the clearing.

Chase dated around the trees, and his speed made the long blades of grass swoosh as he moved passed them. Even if his brute strength was deteriorating, at least he had his speed still. And his quick thinking. The Prince of Darkness skidded to a halt in the dirt, some mud flinging itself skyward as he stopped.

One may have thought he looked simply ill, but chase knew better. He could feel his body slowly shutting down. The only thing keeping him going was his animalistic urge and instinct to find his mate. After all, it was the one time their dragon selves came into heat.

Omi jumped off of Dojo's back first, quickly running up to Chase and bowing "It is good that you have made it well here" he spoke.

The other three exchanged glances. Kimiko leaned over to Rai "He wasn't lying…Chase looks horrible."

"He looks like death warmed over" Rai muttered back as the rest slid from the back of their dragon companion.

Chase tasted the air and growled at Dojo, a hungry look in his eyes. But he shook it off "I want you four to go into the city and search for her there." He reached into his baggy torn pants and pulled out several shen gong wu. Two of which were the dragons talon and the Soul of Mephistopheles "Take these, use them wisely."

"Where are you going?" Omi asked

"To take care of yet another obstacle, don't worry; I'll be back soon enough. Of you manage to find her, head north until you come to the tallest mountains. Nestled in between the Twin Mountains there is a sacred place for those like us, of dragon blood. She will be better off there until I return." And just like that, he was gone.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Alezhan moved his massive black wings in a steady rhythm, letting the dull morning sunlight shimmer against his black scales. He snorted, turning his head, then his body down ward. Folding his wings tightly to his body, he picked up speed as he went nose first toward the ground. His eyes focused in on his target, Chase young.

He smirked a toothy smirk, massive crocodile like teeth showing over his top and bottom lips. He pulled his wings closer, their feathers ruffling but not making a sound as he dive bombed through the layers of clouds that blanketed the earth. Even from so far up I the air, Alezhan could tell Chase was weak. Weaker than he had ever been before. He could see the nasty outline of his disintegrating muscles, and his bone structure as it constantly tried to shift him into his dragonoid self.

He came closer and closer until he was ten feet above his target. Then in a loud whoosh, he spread his wings and out came his mighty talons. Black as night as and sharper than any man made weapon, the readied themselves to taste Chase's blood. His life source, the very thing Alezhan had always craved.

Chase, who by this time had been running for a good three hours, had only seconds to dodge the attack. Mustering up all his remaining strength, he jumped; turning his body in midair to face the massive talons that stretched toward him. He grabbed one in each hand and pushed back as his feet hit the ground once again, stopping them from piercing his chest as they skidded in the wet grass of the glacial grass.

They exchanged glares of animosity, and each knew this battle could only end in death of one or the other.


	19. Chapter 19

OMFG….

So I recently heard about a new and upcoming sequel series to XS. Here is the trailer….

/J6MpabhIZjo

it looks…

weirder than the original. And I'm not too happy with the voice selection or the weird CGI stuff….but that's just my opinion. Let me know what you guys think of it?

Anyhow, onto the story.

Remember to R&R plz!

"_Faelwen my love what are you doing?" _

_The blond couldn't see anything; she was standing in a blank nothingness. That voice, she thought, that voice it's so familiar._

"_Fae? Where are you?"_

"_Mother?" The blond asked as she opened her eyes again to find herself in a large bamboo forest. Following the path before her she found herself moving into a clearing where a black haired woman sat on a bench. At her feet rested a strange looking creature. Her mother looked up at her, slited eyes filled with joy. It was true, her mom was never an elf, and she hailed from the country to the south-China. _

"_Fae, how much you've grown." She stood and opened her arms to give her daughter a hug_

_Faelwen looked at her confused "Am, am I….dead?"_

"_No, you are not. You are unconscious and roaming about in your sub conscience." She smiled moving strands of her long black hair from her face. "My have you grown…" tears were present in her eyes._

"_Mother, please don't cry" Faelwen moved closer and sat next to her mother._

"_I hoped this day would never come." She spoke. "You need to wake up and stop Alezahn before he destroys the elven city. " She wiped the tears from her face. "He is working with a demon most foul named Hannibal Bean. He himself has corrupted Queen Lilianna." Her mother sighed "The elven race is already dwindling in numbers since we have decided to hide ourselves from most of the world. This will surely bring about extinction…" She looked at her daughter. "He will destroy you, and Chase…and Alezhan. Hannibal wishes to end the incarnations of the twelve. He has already sealed the souls of most within the Yin Yaang realm. You have to protect yourselves…protect your people and the Xiaolin way."_

_Faelwen shook her head slightly "But, I am in no condition to do such a thing. They separated Chase and I, and if I am in this bad of shape I cannot imagine how he is at the moment. We have to face the fact that the enemy has…already won"_

"_Who is this speaking to me?" her mother glared. She took Fae by the chin making her look right into her blue eyes. "Where is my daughter? Has time made her soft? Has the world killed her spirit?" She gave a stern look to the blond "You are a half elf. You are a Dragon. You have a son, and a Mate whom despite being on the side of Heylin cares enough to protect you. Where is your will to fight Faelwen? Where is your fire? I know I did not raise a coward for a daughter. No elven princess should ever be so low. No, even when the odds look bad, they hold their chins high and give it their all."_

_Fae looked at her mother, tears in her eyes._

_Her mom continued "I know you have been beaten and bruised in the past century. The pain you must feel after watching your son grow up from afar …I cannot imagine such heartbreak. But you must not let it get you my sweet. Hold your head high and stop this tragedy before it's too late. "She smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. "It's time for you to wake up my love…come one…wake up "_

Fae jolted upward, gasping for breath as she found herself sliding underwater. She was submerged completely as two hands grabbed her, hoisting her to the surface once more. Meiko held onto her dragon companion and looked at her amazed. "Fae-"

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"At the Cave of the Moon, " She smiled "It's true, the water healed you." She looked at her again "It even removed your mark…"

Fae moved her hand up to her neck, and felt. Nothing, it made her happy and sad all at once. But, her mind suddenly went to chase-he must be in agony, splitting a mate ship was the most painful thing a dragon could go through. Without another word, she morphed into her dragon form and took off, leaving Meiko confused and worried.

Chase had been dodging fairly well, avoiding almost every strike from the massive talons of his dragon brethren. He moved with grace, even in his weakness he was a force to be reckoned with. His body was now in his full dragon form and not his typical heylin one either. No, he was more massive, hos spikes longer, and wings formed from his black stripes which were see through like shadows. His neck had extended more, and his tail giving him a more dragonian look than reptilian. His yellow eyes had a slight glow of danger to them.

The two dragons clashed once more, thrashing at each other with talons and teeth. A sudden hot pain shot through chase's body and it made him paralyzed practically. He fell back from Alezhan, his dragon self-screeching in pain and writhing about like a snake after it's pinned behind the head. The mark on his upper chest glowed crimson and seemed to catch fire. As the heat intensified, his cries of pain only grew louder.

Alezhan stood on all fours watching curiously, and worriedly. "No, this can't be..." his heart sank "NO!" he sounded saddened and depressed. "She can't. Can't be….no" 

Chase felt the pain subside slightly, at least enough for him to regain his composure. Something was wrong, he couldn't sense her at all now. He looked at Alezhan who had the faint trace of tears in his eyes. Chase felt hallow suddenly, he moved a large webbed hand to his chest. "She's…"

"Dead" Alezhan had gritted teeth as he spoke the word, his anger boiled higher now and he lunged his giant dragonian body toward his enemy. Chase was still too stunned to really react. After all, even a prince of darkness has a heart. He just watched as his enemy closed the space between them, ready to give the final blow. Chase closed his eyes, what was the point? He just lost his mate and life without one would be long and horrible. He didn't expect anyone to understand, but even after years of being consumed in darkness he still had a soul.

But as he braced himself for the pain of death, the sound of another dragons wing beats filled his ears. Chase opened his eyes to see a white and blue rush nail Ale in the side, tossing his massive black form into the tree line adjacent to them. He blinked, cocking his head to side.

Faelwen snorted, her blue eyes glowed and her icy looking reptilian body was tensed and ready to beat the shit out of the dragon of blood. She opened her mouth and let out a fearsome roar that rivaled the lions. Her claws were unsheathed and ready to taste blood. Her wings unfolded and the spikes only grew bigger before laughing themselves at her opponent. "You look like you have seen a ghost…" She spoke to chase with a smirk before launching herself into the air. She twirled up above before dive bombing at Alezhan. He caught her attack with his massive jaw, Fae's back claws scraping at his eck. The black dragon tossed her into the ground, still holding her by the front legs. Fae opened her mouth and blue fire exploded out, instantly freezing Ale's mouth shut. In hi momentary weakness, she scrambled from his grasp. She whirled around and smacked him across the face with her spikey tail, shattering the thick ice in the process.

Before Alezhan could attack again, the shadows around him moved of their own free will forming several sets of demonic looking creatures. The largest one resembled a cat like gargoyle and opened its mouth. Seven tongues sprouted from its maw and wrapped Ale up so tightly he was forced to change back into his human like appearance. "You bastards! " He shouted as the shadowy tongues constricted around him.

Fae slowly changed back onto her elven form, as did chase. He moved to stand beside her, as the blond stood in front of her old comrade. "Your little scheme is over. I know what you are planning, and what the queen is planning." She spoke with w glare. "I think it's time you die…for good this time." Her face showed no emotion…she knew in her heart she had to do this. He wasn't her friend and confidant any more. She summoned up a long icicle like blade before making stab him right through the mouth and out the back of the skull. Blood dripped onto the ground as his body went limp. The shadows chase had been manipulating began to release their prisoner, but one wrapped around the gingers head and twisted till POP it rolled into the grass and his body collapsed.

Chase looked at Fae, his body slowly beginning to recover from his illness. "What happened?"

"I, I don't know" She spoke quietly, looking down. "We have to get back to the city, the battle isn't won yet"

Aright! again let me know what you think! Another fight coming in the next chapter ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**So I have been re watching all of XS, boy do I miss this show. I also realized it has been almost a YEAR since I have updated this! I am SO SORRY. School has kicked my ass this year =/ But I suddenly had muse again for it. I need to explore my creative outlets again! After all, this was a nice way to ease my stress I can't believe I stopped.**

**But I do want to finish this! And im so sorry I kept you all waiting **

**Enough of myself, here is your story**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

The young monks had reached the elven city, and battle raged around them. Droved of elven warriors seemed to pour from the castle itself, determined to protect their Queen and their way of life. After all, their numbers dwindled and they had been convinced to turn upon their Xiaolin brethren. Each of the chosen ones wielded their respectful weapons, and each tried to hold his own. But it seemed they were horribly outmatched.

"Clay, Kimiko, Omi!" It was Raimundo speaking, his red robes torn and his body sore form endless fighting. His comrades equally tired and eyes full of defeat looked to their leader as their names rang out from the clashing of metal and armor. Rai looked at each one "We should pull back."

"What?" Kimiko dodged several arrows, picking up the shield of a fallen elven warrior, "Rai we can't just give up"

"Kimiko, if we don't fall back we won't succeed"

"He has a point" Clay shouted in, knocking his opponents back with heavy punches that favored his title as the dragon of earth.

Omi remained silent, his own mind weighing the fate of each. Should they fall back, he would not go. He couldn't risk it, for his drive to find out the truth about his parents was stranger than the drive of his own safety. On and on he pushed, moving towards the castle, ignoring the pleas of his comrades and his leader. Finally, he came to the doors of the mighty building, kicking down the wooden barriers the army of elven men and women were called off as they began to bring the fight into the palace.

"Enough! Stand Down!" It was the Queen's voice; she stood in the grand throne room with White gold armor and sword in her hands. Her crown was different, bordering her face and continuing into a helmet. Her men listened, "This is now between the Xiaolin Monks and I, enough of your blood has been spilt." Pointing the sword toward young omi, a sly and devious smirk spread across her once emotionless face "Come now, Dragon of Water…your fate is held in my hands"

She glared up at his tall opponent, his own comrades coming to stand at his side. Rai glared at him "I told you to fall back"

"Raimundo, I am sorry but-"

"Enough chit chatting we have a battle at hand!" Clay reminded each as the queen seemed to lunge forward with in human speed. Omi dashed forward, dodging her silver blade with ease. Jumping into the air, his feet connected with her armor and he even managed to knock the helmet right off of her head.

Rai and clay were the next to jump in, but they were thrown by a flash of black armor. Before them stood the last person they had expected but should have. Hannibal bean in his black armor stood before them, ready to rip those little nuisances in half. With a shout, Kimiko threw fire at the armored giant; behind it was wind that Rai had tossed. The fire knocked him back slightly but he split the rush of wind in half with his hands. It was Clays turn to attack, smashing his fists into the solid marble floor.

Lilliana was no warrior, but magic was at her side. Long had she tampered with the dark arts, forbidden by her predecessors from centuries passed. Throwing her blade to the ground she shouted something in an ancient tongue before black orbs formed in her hands. She shot them out towards the young monk. While he successfully managed to doge one, the second one hit him mid dodge. It sent waves of electricity through his body, and his chi drained rapidly. Her metaled foot connected to his stomach and sent him flying into the wall. His comrades were equally failing, being thrown and beaten by the worst of all the Heylin. They should have known that demon was behind everything, how could they have been so blind?

Again and again he was struck by her feet and her fists. There no need for magic when she saw she had broken the mighty dragon of water. The look in his eyes said everything, and Lilliana relished the fact she was winning. Or so she thought.

As Omi began to fade, body shutting down from exhaustion and wounds and blood loss; an icy chill was sent up his spine. The ceiling above broke and cracked, revealing a magnificent creature. The scales on its body shone like fresh snow, and its horns seemed to be made of ice. It let out a massive roar that echoed throughout the kingdom. To his left, Hannibal was suddenly struck by the black and green mass that one could only identify as Chase. His body was restoring itself to its former strength, and was it…different? He was no longer in his reptilian self but his long lost form of his Dragon embodiment. Sharp wings flapped as he struck down the armored giant, front claws taking his head and striking it into the marble again and again and again.

Fae was more than angry, how could her own kind just turn and listen to such a tyrant "Lilliana! It's time you stepped down from the throne!" She called out, landing just feet away from the would be queen. Her tail twitched in irritation, and Liliana's features only told her shock. Indeed the Queen was shocked to see the very person she had doomed to kill is living and right before her. And in perfect condition and health! She clenched her teeth tightly together.

Faelwen remained in her dragon form, for this was battle. There was no need for her elven beauty. AS she remained tense and swayed back and forth with anticipation she spoke, "Lilliana, why are you doing this?"

"Because you betrayed us! You betrayed us all when you broke the order!"

"What are you talking about?" Fae questioned.

Lilliana laughed, before removing her armor to reveal old Xiaolin Robes from years past. "Did you really think you were the only dragons remaining?" She rapidly grew before Fae's eyes. Her body was a deep purple and it was emaciated. The very breath she breathed seemed toxic, a purple haze. Nasty bony purple wings spread from her back. She was roughly the size of Fae herself. The dragon of poison, of toxicity, of decay; a fowl creature indeed.

Faelwen found that she wasn't surprised, for deep down she knew there was always something off about the new Queen. She always seemed so two faced, like she had to cover her own tracks to hide something. And it turned out; she was hiding her very being from the rest of the order. She was once a member of the Siberian temple, the brother temple to the one she had trained at in China. Now it was all coming together. Fae in mating with chase had broken the order of things, had burst out of the mold of centuries and formed her own path. And now, the future was unclear for the twelve. The dragon of light could no longer predict the future, for there was no longer any predictability. Therefore, the other incarnates who were on the mortal earth felt fear for once. And it was all because of her. But this, this blood bath…it was no way to solve the issue. But the more Fae thought the more she thought what issue? So the dragons felt fear, they couldn't see into the future like they once had. Who _cared_?

Perhaps it was about time they had experienced a sense of mortality.

With a lunge forward by both females, the two bodies clashed together in a mass of gnashing teeth and claws shaper than blades. AS Fae was still somewhat of a weak state, blow after blow knocked her back. Lilliana seemed to think she had the upper hand, and perhaps at this very moment she did. AS she had Fae's neck in her maw, the female tossed her opponent aside. Fae landed near what she now saw was her badly wounded son, and her heart sank. "Omi…" She huffed out, trying to get back on her four legs. "Omi!" She cried, trying to get him to move. But nothing, the only thing that even told her he was alive was the slow movement of his chest with each breath.

The sounds of his once mate caused chase to like up from the battle he was winning with the aide of the Xiaolin Monks. But what made his heart sink was the sight that unfolded before him.

Lilliana lunged toward the boy, talons out and ready to shank right through his tiny body. She was successful only at hitting a body, but not the one she was targeting. It had happened so fast, Faelwen had moved faster than she ever had in her life. But now, she seemed to have been permanently stopped. The large talon went right through her midsection, and her body changed back to the elven beauty she was. Blood spilled from her now paling lips, and her body quivered as the talon left her body. Lilliana was angry, frustrated. With a roar she went to attack again, Faelwen now on her knees and bleeding profusely, but this time she was blocked yet again. Chase, fuled by rage and anger grabbed hold of the other dragon's maw, and tossed her aside. The other monks had Bean at bay for now, and they were most likely going to keep him that way. As Lilliana gained her footing again, she was greeted by a thwack of Chase's spikey tail, then a slash with his mighty claws. In a swift movement he had his nasty croc like teeth wrapped around her skinny neck in a choke hold. Like a mighty Lion taking down its prey, Chase crushed her wind pipe in his razor lined maw. But his anger didn't stop him from mutilating her body as the life faded from her emaciated self. With his strong dragoman arms he tore her jaw back and back until the bottom half severed from the top. Again and again he tore at her, long after her life had been taken and her screams had silenced. He wasn't satisfied until he knew she wouldn't be returning. But the sudden smell of another's blood hit him and he remembered the previous events as if they were once again fresh. He didn't bother changing back, for he didn't want the others to see the hurt on his face.

Faelwen had collapsed to her side now, but in her arms she held her unconscious son. Tears welled in her icy blue eyes. The blind hair that adored her head was dyed crimson and her clothing was tattered and shredded. Purple dots formed on her forehead, as she whispered into her son's ear the words of life. By now, the others had joined them, "What is she doing?" Kimiko whispered.

"She's healing him" It was dojo, he had finally come out of his hiding. Chase was now over by his second problem. Hannibal was crawling away, his armor beaten so he couldn't walk.

"You little bastard" Chase's voice was still harboring anger and rage and a lust for revenge upon his old rival. "How dare you even show your face on this earth?" AS he tried to smash the armor more, the little bean managed to escape and Chase had not the energy to peruse him any longer. But he knew, it would take years to recover, and gain any help for another attack such as this.

"Omi!" Kimiko exclaimed as the young monk stood up. He was wobbly, a little disoriented and dizzy.

"Dang little man, you really took a beatin" Clay smiled.

"Right on Omi, you were awesome for holding your own!" Rai gave encouragement. It was true; he had done his best and held his own against their opponent for as long as he could.

"I-I do not understand" He spoke, hiding his hand. He looked back at the woman on the floor, her body was still and lifeless. "She… saved me"

Chase listened, and began making his way over to them. He knew, by simply listening to his son's words that his mother, his lover, his mate…

"She, omi, is and was your Mother" Chase spoke with his jaw clenched, he couldn't…no wouldn't let them have satisfaction of knowing how he truly felt. He stood with his arms crossed, just a few steps behind the young monk. AS the words registered in his mind, his eyes grew wide.

"W-what?"

The other's jaws dropped in silence and shock.

"Faelwen is your Mother you Omi. She gave you up to protect you, left you at the doorstep of the temple because she knew it was the only place that could harbor you from any dangers."

He tured around quickly, placing his tiny hands on her body and shaking her shoulders "Faelwen, Mother, Mom!" He crried, but there was no response. Her eyes were unfocused; no breath came from her pale lips as her body now lay in a pool of blood. Tears were in his eyes "No…no, Mama" Omi put his head in his hands as he knelt by her body.

The silence was deafening, and it took all of Chase's will power to hold back his emotions. He hadn't expected it to end up this way, he didn't want…he really was planning to let her go. To let her be with her son, to teach him and love him like she should have years ago. But now, it was his entire fault.

The elven men and women all bowed their heads, and Haldir made his way through the crowds. It seemed as if he had missed the whole thing, and his wife let out a grief stricken cry as they rested their eyes upon the scene. The white haired male attacked chase, pushing him back from the body of his old friend. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, Omi felt his heart shatter into a tiny million pieces. Even the comforting words of his comrades could not shake this feeling of hate and malice. Why?

He couldn't even recall getting picked up and tossed onto the back of Dojo as they took off. Meiko, the dragon of Light accompanying them in her forms her Golden scales glittered brilliantly, but it was sorrowful. The sun was setting a deep red as they flew back to the temple; even the skies seemed to mourn the sadness and bloodshed. Tears, tinged gold by her body fell to the ground as she flew at Dojo's side. She would make sure to help the young monk, for loosing someone was never easy.

Chase only watched as he was driven out from the city itself. He hated himself, he hated everything. It wasn't supposed to end up like this, why did she have to do it? He would have been fine! Omi was always fine! But now, Chase really didn't know. Smashing down a few trees as he left the elven territory, he moved into his lizard form loping through the snow. He headed back to the comfort of his firelands, cold and distant and not wanting confrontation with the world any longer. Never in his years of existing did he think it would hurt this much, that he would have cared this much, that he…the Price of Darkness, would have a soul in the end. Regrets plagued his mind, and he locked himself in his palace. It would be days, weeks, maybe even months before the world would see him again. 

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

He stood before the masters, humbly bowing. "You called me here master fung?" Omi's voice held nothingness to it, a sharp contrast to what it had been.

"Young one" Fung started "We were all blinded by the secret movements of the select few. We shouldn't have withdrawn said information from you. Omi, Faelwen loved you dearly. She hid you here; for it was the only place she knew you'd be safe from Chase"

Omi looked up "Chase?"

"What? Did you not put two and two together?" It was another elder speaking "Omi, chase young is your Father. He tried to destroy your mother and you weeks after you were born."

"So, she hid from me…to protect me?" He asked.

All nodded.

"I see…" He thought things over and over, but there was a whole in his heart now. But perhaps in time it would heal, as all wounds did. "I am grateful you have decided to speak with me on this matter now. I do have one request"

"Yes?" Fung asked

"That we attend Fae-My mother's funeral" His voice cracked a little, but no tears were shed. It had been a week since that battle, and while the world was once more at peace it seemed like he was the only one suffering for it.

:Alright"

"Thank you master" omi bowed once more before getting up, and leaving. The others gave him support now, he was the dragon of water and water was a strong element. So he knew, in time, his wounds would heal and life would move on.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}

**Wow ok this is not the last chapter. Next one will be the last chapter. I hope you all like/liked this! RR and what not. I love to read and see your feedback. **

**And yes, I am still considering the squeal I was planning. Thanks! You all are awesome. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow.**

**It's the end of this.**

**I loved it, I hope you all did too!**

**I still have a sequal in mind, but I don't know whether I should post it or not. *shrugs***

**I just don't know if anyone would be interested. **

**:P**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

To tell you the truth, I couldn't have asked for a better death. I gave up my life knowing good and well what my son would become; For as I held him there in my arms, I was granted a peek into his future. And even now, as I watch him in hi sorrow I knew it was the right thing.

Omi, my little Omi, will one day find the answer to put evil in its place for good.

I never left him, not even when he was torn from my lifeless body. I was there, comforting him in the long nights that followed and his studies of my past. And even now, as the funeral March progresses I stand with them. My Xiaolin companions, my family. Moving through the bodies, I came beside the casket my elvish brethren carried upon their shoulders. It was amazing how peaceful one looked in death. A small smile crept onto my face; my blue robes had been replaced with white ones and around my body lay irises, my favorite flower. AS they continued on to their destination within the place known as the Firelands-an ancient burial site for fallen Xiaolin warriors- I couldn't help but move to Haldir and Meiko.

As my formless spirit came close, a twinkle made itself present in Meiko's golden eyes. For out of all, she was blessed with the gift to communicate with the dead. A sad smile spread across her face, hand moving to her mate's shoulder. "She's here" She whispered.

Haldir, wiping tears from his eyes only looked around. I let out a chuckle as he did how I was going to miss him. And now, as Meiko and I met each other's gaze I bowed to her. Words could never express my thanksgiving for what she had done. All she did was nod, knowing sensing how grateful I felt. With one last smile, she turned her attention back toward my body. Again, I weaved my way in and out of the crowd. Song rose from sorrowful mouths, hymns of ancient elvish mixed with old Chinese proverbs. My eyes rested upon my son once more, across the hole in the ground. Tears fell from his face and I instantly ran to his side again. I wrapped my arms around him although I knew he couldn't feel them. I stayed like that, and Omi never moved. Slowly the people began to leave as they placed the earth over my own body and erected a stone plaque in my name. Next to me was Dashi's old tombstone. A small smile spread on my face, but it was only momentary.

The sun began to lower in the sky, and Omi ...he never moved. While his sobbing had ceased, the look on his face made my heart break.

I had done the right thing in giving my life to make sure he stayed alive. There was no regret in that aspect. Only, the fact of the matter was, I never got the chance to tell him to his face I loved him. And Loved him I did, I could only hope he would realize just how much.

His sudden movements moved my attention to the last person I had expected to see. Chase moved slowly up over the hill. He stopped briefly to look upon Omi, and I prayed to the gods that neither of them would attempt to strike at the other. Instead I moved aside as Chase approached our son. There were no words exchanged at first as Chase placed a hand on Omi's head. With heavy breath, he ended up breaking the silence. "I trust the Monks have told you yes?"

Omi nodded "Yes"

Chase knelt down at my freshly dug grave and placed purple Irises at the plaque. And then, Omi did something I never thought he would do. He moved, placing a hand on Chase's shoulder before wrapping his tiny arms around his Father in a tight hug. At first, I thought Chase would throw him off yell at him for touching him or worse; but instead, the mighty prince of darkness turned and returned the gesture. They remained like that, and for once they were ignoring the sides they had taken and acting like father and son should. Although, I am sure it would only be short lived. Chase would never fully go back and I dare say Omi would never conform to his Father's ways.

But they balanced each other; they were perfect as they were. Walking over to them now, I placed a hand on Chase's back as he stood. He reached down and wiped the tears from his son's eyes "Be strong Omi, your mother would hate to see you in such a distraught state"

With another sniffle, Omi nodded. "Thank you….Father" He had spoken it so quietly Chase had almost missed it. But it took him off guard. Never had he expected to be called that.

But a smile seemed to form on my face. While I had felt a mix of emotions a sad happiness filled my spirit now. Omi bowed to him before leaving the grave. I could sense a great burden had been lifted off of him now. He passed right through my invisible being as he walked away leaving Chase alone at the graves of his old master and Lover. I wish he could have seen me, I wish we could have gone back and re done everything. Maybe then things would not have had to end this way.

But the more I thought it over, the more I was satisfied with my answer. If things had been different I wouldn't have had Omi, he may not have been as powerful, and he may have died instead of me. Chase took in deep breaths as I moved to stand in front of him. Leaning forward I placed an icy kiss on his lips. His expression changed from sad to shock, and it only made me giggle. He had sensed it huh? His eyes looked right at mine but I knew he couldn't see me. He couldn't hear me.

"F-fae?"

_Yes, it's me._

"I love you" He spoke and there it was. Old Chase, the one whom I had fallen for, the one I had courted and the one I had married all those years ago. Just when the Xiaolin order was forming, and the world seemed so young. It was genuine; he was no longer hiding behind his hard ass façade. There was no longer a need. In his yellow eyes I saw the pain I saw the guilt, and I saw the loss. "I always have"

_I love you too. And I always will_

Something happened then; my unseen spiritual body began to lose its form. A light formed in my chest and slowly I began to fade. Chase, giving one last look took his leave of the graves. I watched him go with a heavy heart, but it was clear my time left wandering the earth was up. As I faded into nothing but a brightly lit ball of energy, I felt myself rise into the air before shooting across the sky. It was exhilarating, heading head first into the setting western sun. In the blink of an eye I found myself in what could only be presumed as Norway. It was a frozen lifeless icy wasteland. As I descended from the stars by some unseen force, a tiny town came into view. I was drawn to this place, as if I was needed here now instead of where I had been. Closer and closer I came until I singled out one house. Inside a newly born baby was held by its mother, the Father poking at the fires that kept them warm.

The next Dragon of the Ice had revealed herself to me. And now, it was my duty to give up my Dragon's soul to this child and watch her grow from the afterlife. Reforming into my ghostly shape, I entered the two roomed home. As mother placed the child in the crib by the fire and went into the kitchen, I leaned over and smiled down at the babe. She looked up at me, much like Omi had that first day. A grin spread over her toothless mouth and hands reached up at me. Bending over, my lips pecked her forehead and the Dragon in me separated. I was torn into as it was sucked into the child's spirit. And as I fade away, all I could muster was a whisper;

_Be strong little one. The day will come when you are even more powerful than I had ever been. You will be tempted, you will be tried. Don't let the darkness guide you, don't make the mistakes I did. Love everyone even those you call your enemy. _

"Darling did you hear something?" the father stood from the fire. He was sure he had heard someone talking but in a hushed tone.

The mother emerged from the kitchen "No, I haven't said anything. Are you alright?"

Her husband looked around, standing up and looking down at their daughter; He smiled, picking up the happy baby in his arms "Just fine dear. I must have been imagining things huh? Unless little Anika was playing ticks on me" He nuzzled his nose in to his daughters and she just smiled, icy blue eyes full of delight.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

**Well there you have it. It's all over. I hope yawl didn't mind me switching to first person, I just thought it would have fit better is all. R&R, I love to see what you guys think especially now that its completed. xD**


End file.
